The Nightmare in Cyberspace
by Halloween29
Summary: Jack Skellington is feeling lonely and is wondering what different universes are like. Young Willma Remington is having the same thought. what if these two met and their universes collided? CALAMITY! Cyberchase/nightmare before christmas crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**ALL RIGHT! NOTE: You have to read my story 'The Newcomer' in order to understand this story also you'll have to read my one-shot. However, this one is going to be good. So enjoy. Oh, and I would like to thank Alisi Thorndyke for the idea, You Rock and I hope you enjoy.( She also came up with the title) ****:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cyberchase or Nightmare Before Christmas**

**I do own: Will and her mother Caroline also the Cylothian Amulet**

The Nightmare in Cyberspace

Chapter 1

Nightmares

A scream pierced through the Remington household and Caroline fell out of bed.

"Will". She said as she got up and tied her robe, and then she rushed to her daughter's room.

"Honey"? She asked as she rushed through the door. Will was sitting up in bed panting hard.

"Honey, not again. This is the fourth nightmare you've had in two weeks". Caroline said as she walked over to Will's side.

"I wasn't having a nightmare". She protested, her mom's eyes went to the soaking part of Will's pillow and Will's eyes follow.

"That doesn't prove anything". She said crossing her arms. Her mother sighed and sat on the end of Will's bed.

"Will, wont you please tell me what your nightmares are about"? Her mother asked concerned.

"Hacker". She mumbled, her mom raised an eyebrow.

"What"? She asked.

"Hacker". She said speaking louder.

"But honey, you destroyed…".

"Hacker a year ago. I know mom". She interrupted.

"It's just that, I don't know. I just feel like my dreams are trying to tell me something". Caroline put a hand on Will's shoulder.

"Honey, I really wouldn't worry about it. Now get some sleep, you have a lesson tomorrow with Dr. Marbles ". Caroline said as she was walking out of her room. Will let out a groan, her mom turned back and glared at her.

"I mean, yay". She said in a fake happy tone. Her mom raised an eyebrow, shook her head, and walked out. Will waited for her mom's footsteps to get quieter. When she couldn't hear them, she fell back into a lying position and groaned again. Ever sense she had told her mom about cyberspace a year ago she had talked to Dr. Marbles and made Will take lessons so she could keep her power under control. She had told her mom a million times that she could control them fine. Of course, there was that one time were Will got so angry with a girl and fried her butt, and Will didn't even know. Nevertheless, that was only once.

"Well, I really should go back to bed". She tried to get comfortable, and in a few minutes, she drifted off to sleep. The night went by pretty slow for Will as she tossed and turned in her bed. The morning finally came and Will slowly got out of bed. She slumped over to her dresser and pulled out her outfit. She was wearing a light red Hollister shirt that showed her hourglass figure, black shorts and black skater shoes. She picked up a brush and put it through her dark brown hair. Will was now 13 and her hair had grown a lot longer, and she was taller and thinner. She was now dating the sporty, funny, yo-yo playing Matt, and she loved it. Hacker almost killed Will so she admitted to Matt that she loved him. Therefore, in some way she had to…thank Hacker. But who cares, he was gone. Her mom came into the room.

"Honey, hurry up, your gonna be late for your lesson". She said as she eyed her daughter. Will nodded as she was done putting eyeliner on. She walked over too her SKWAK and pushed the button.

"Hello"? She asked through it.

"Digit here". Digit's voice came through.

"I'm ready, send me a portal". Will spoke to him. Digit didn't answered but in a few minutes, a swirling pink portal came in front of her. Will grabbed her black backpack and called to her mom.

"Mom, I'm leaving, you sure you don't want to come"? Will asked, she had been trying to get her mom to come, but she wouldn't just go.

"No thanks". Her mom called back, Will shook her head then jumped in.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hacker stood in the dark room, his hands crossed and a mad expression on his face. In front of him sat a dark figure in a chair.

"What do you want"? Hacker asked agitated.

"Why haven't made your move yet"? The dark voice asked.

"Patience master, I want the girl to feel comfortable before I make my move". He said calmly.

"And you think giving her nightmares is the answer"? The voice asked.

"She'll be too scared to even know what's happening". Hacker replied. The figure raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me on this". Hacker said with an evil grin.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Dr. Marbles? Dr. Marbles"? Will shouted for the genius as she wandered around control central. She knew her way around, she just couldn't find the doc. When she came back to the main room, she saw a note sitting on the couch with the stitched up hole. She picked it up and read it aloud.

"Dear Will, The Encryptor's modules have trans-morphed into data base transfusion. I need to go and fix it, sorry but we will have to cancel our lesson today. See you next week. Dr. Marbles". Will put the note down and sat on the couch.

"Well that's a relief". A few minutes later Digit walked in from the garage obviously coming back from taking the coupe somewhere.

"Hey Will, I thought you and the doc were supposed to have a lesson today". He asked sitting down next to her.

"He can't, said he was busy".

"With what"? He asked.

"He needed to go to fix the Encryptor's modules because they trans-morphed into a database transfusion". Digit looked dumbfounded.

"Uh, translation". He asked.

"It means, uh…well I'm…not really sure. But when Dr. Marbles uses big words I can't understand it usually means he's busy or he stubbed his toe". Will said.

"Will, when he stubs his toe those are words you don't want to know". Digit replied, Will nodded just then another portal opened and the group of Matt, Jackie, and Inez came out.

"Hey Didge, hey Will". Matt greeted them.

"Hey guys". Will said as she got up and gave Jackie and Inez a hug. She walked up to Matt and gave him a hug, nuzzling her nose in the collar of his shirt. Matt is the tallest of the squad Will is a little shorter than Matt, Jackie is a little shorter than Will, and Inez is a little shorter than Jackie. The two broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Will, I thought you and Dr. Marbles had a lesson". Jackie said walking up to her.

"Well the Encryptor's modules trans-lan…trans-la…trans… uh he couldn't come". She said finally giving up on struggling, Jackie nodded.

"Oh earthlies, I almost forgot to tell you. The doc is trying to work on a new machine. It's to try to get to different universes other than the real world and Cyberspace". Digit explained, a smile went across their faces, an extra big one on Will's.

"But, it's not finished yet he's still working on it. But I need you guys to help me move some parts for the machine, so come on". Digit said gesturing for them to follow. Everyone left but Will just stood there.

"Other universes". She said to herself smiling. She thought for a minute, then walked off to join the others.

**Well, there's chapter one. I hope you guys liked it. Keep a look out for more chapters, till then. PEACE XD**


	2. The Same Need

**Here is chapter 2. I hope you people enjoy reading it. And hey, if you like it, let me know in a review. Anyways here is chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own TNBC or Cyberchase. However, I do own my characters. MINE THEY'RE ALL MINE. Lol**

**The Nightmare in Cyberspace **

**Chapter 2**

**The Same Need**

Will sat on the couch, impatiently waiting for Dr. Marbles to return from whatever he was doing. She was just so eager to get the machine up and running. During the year she had been in Cyberspace, she had grown tired. She wanted something new, and the real world or cyberspace was not going to fill that void. She yearned for adventure and wanted to know what it was like to travel to different universes. As soon as she knew it, she heard the sound of a parking cyber-coupe.

"Dr. Marbles"! She shouted excitedly, as she shot up from her seat and rushed to the garage. She opened the door just as the top of the cyber-coupe opened and Dr. Marbles prepared to come out.

"Good evening Dr. Marbles". She said to Dr. Marbles as he fully climbed out.

"Well hello Willma". He greeted her.

"Did you have a nice trip"? She asked.

"Why yes, it was quite delightful". He replied as the two walked in Control Central.

"So, what are you going to do now"? She asked Dr. Marbles as they walked through the corridors of Control Central.

"Well, I think I might need some sleep". He said with a yawn, Will's smile dropped.

"Oh". She said sadly. "Well then, I guess I should go and let you get some sleep". He nodded and walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. Will sighed and walked slowly and sadly walked away.

"I'll be at Castle Blanca if anyway cares"! She shouted to no one in particular.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The air was cold and still and smelt like spring flowers in the land of tricks and treats, also known as Halloweentown. The townspeople were happily walking around preparing for Halloween, even though it was 6 months away and they were in April.

"So I want the banners here, and the pumpkins go here. You'll be coming in center from here". The mayor said pointing to spots on a map of Halloweentown. Next to him was the pumpkin king himself, Jack Skellington who was, how should I say this? Oh yeah, BORED OUT OF HIS SKULL! Yeah that suits it right. He was tired of the same old thing. Every year after year after year after year af… well you get it.

"Are you getting all of this Jack"? The mayor asked, looking up at the tall and very bored skeleton.

"Of course mayor, now if you don't mind I have something more important to attend to". He said, trying to sound official.

"Of course Jack, I'll let you do your business". He said, as he waddled away. Jack let out a sigh and held his head. He walked off to the spiral hill. Once he was there, he leaned on a tombstone and started to sing.

**Jack: **_There are few who deny at what I do I am the best, for my talents are re-known both far and wide. _

_When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night, I excel without ever even trying. _

_With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms, I have seen grown men give out a shriek. _

_With the wave of my hand and a well-placed moan, I have swept the very bravest off their feet. _

_Yet year after year, it's the same routine, and I grow so weary of the sound of screams._

_And I Jack, the pumpkin king, have grown so tired of the same old thing. _

Will was in the graveyard of castle Blanca and leaned on a tombstone, then started to sing.

**Will & Jack: **_Oh somewhere deep a long time ago, an emptiness began to grow._

_There's something out there far from my home._

_A longing that I've never known._

**Will:**_ I have powers of light, and fill demons with fright_

_And I scare them right out of their pants_

_To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mrs. Unlucky_

_And I want to travel England and France_

_And sense I'm stuck here, I can't bare to hear. _

_The stories of their worldwide adventures._

_No animal nor man can fight like I can_

_With my anger, fear, and sadness that enters_

_But who here would ever understand _

_That the amulet wielder with her award winning grin_

_Would tire of her power, if they only understood_

_She'd give it all up, if she only could_

**Will & Jack: **_Oh there's an empty place in my bones_

_That calls out for something unknown_

_The fame and praise will come year after year._

_Does nothing for these empty tears_

"Who really would understand what I'm feeling"? Will asked herself, she yawned and decided to lie down. And before she knew it, she went to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why am i so bored? What's wrong with me? Why do i feel like this? And who would understand what I'm feeling"? Jack asked himself. He sighed again and got up.

"I think I'll go see what the Dr. is up to". He said heading over to Dr. Finkelstein's lab. Jack walked up to the door and knocked loudly.

"The door is opened". He heard from the other side so he opened the door. The doctors lab was big and smelt like chemicals mixed together.

"Why Jack my boy, how are you"? Dr. Finkelstein asked, rolling down the ramp in his wheel chair.

"I'm fine doctor, I was curious about what you were doing". He said meeting the doctor halfway up.

"Well actually, I am conducting a different experiment. It can bring a creature to a different universe". The doctor explained. Jack gave a wide grin at the saying.

"But, it's not finished". His smile faded.

"Uh, perhaps I could help you finish it". Jack offered, he didn't want to lose his chance.

"Well that would be wonderful, follow me". He said wheeling back up the ramp.

"Yes". Jack said to himself quietly.

**Well there you go. About the song, I had to change the words to fit Will's problem. It's still the same beat. FYI. So yeah till the next chapter. PEACE XD**


	3. The Meeting of Our Heroes

**Here's chapter 3. I hope you like it. **

**The Nightmare in Cyberspace**

**Chapter 3: The Meeting of Our Heroes**

"Jack, would you hand me the automatic transfusionater"? The doctor asked Jack, while he was working on the machine.

"Of course doctor". He said, even though he had no idea which one that was.

Jack went over to the set of tools the doctor had set up and looked through them carefully. 'Which one is that'? He asked himself. He shrugged and closed his eyes uh sockets, then reached in and picked one. He brought it over to the doctor and handed it to him.

"Thank you my boy". The doctor said, taking the device from Jack. Jack rose a would be eyebrow.

"Wow I got it right". Jack said to himself.

"What was that"? The doctor asked.

"I said it's a beautiful night". Jack said, making up a quick excuse. The doctor nodded and went back to work. Jack sighed in relief; he didn't want to look dumb in front of the doctor. But then again, since the doctor was a genius, he probably thought everyone was dumb compared to him. Jack walked over to the window and pled.

"Please let this work". He wanted this, he wanted this so much.

"Psst, Jack". A whisper came from behind a wall; Jack turned his head towards it and started that way. He looked behind it and there was Sally, his secret love.

"Sally". He said taking her hands and giving it a kiss. Sally blushed then became serious again.

"Jack are you sure this is going to work"? She whispered to him. Jack gave his signature pumpkin grin.

"Of course Sally, it will change my life, well uh after life". He chuckled at his mistake. Sally grinned weakly. Jack stopped and looked worried.

"Sally, something's wrong. What is it"? Jack asked taking her hands again.

"I don't know, I just can't shake this feeling that I have". She said to him with a quick sigh after. He grinned again.

"Sally, don't worry, everything will be fine. Are you sure you can't come with me"? He asked, she pulled away and looked down.

"Oh no, no, no Jack. The doctor would never allow it". She said sadly, Jack frowned. Sally looked back up at him and smiled.

"But, have a good time, and tell me all about it when you return". She said, he smiled again.

"Of course". He said leaning to kiss her.

"Jack my boy, I believe it's ready". The doctor's voice came, Jack stopped and looked back, then turned his head back too Sally. He frowned again, but she smiled and giggled slightly.

"Go". She said still smiling. He nodded then turned and walked away.

"Are you sure you don't mind testing it"? Dr. Finkelstein asked, as Jack walked over.

"Of course not". He replied waving a boney hand.

"There could be some consequences or mistakes". The doctor warned Jack.

"Oh honestly, I'm already dead, what else could possibly happen"? He asked, as he put his hands on his hips.

"Ok, if you're sure". The doctor said still looking at Jack. Jack smiled and nodded. The doctor turned back to the machine and typed in random codes. Jack peered over his shoulder raising a would be eyebrow, wondering what he was doing.

"Done, it should work now. Do you want me to test it on an inanimate object first"? The doctor asked, turning his head to Jack. Jack rose a would be eyebrow and shrugged.

"If you want". He said, the doctor nodded and picked up a rock lying on his lab table. He then placed the rock on the platform connected to the machine. He moved his electric wheelchair over to the lever and looked back at Jack. Jack gave him a curt nod and crossed his fingers. The doctor nodded back and turned his attention back to the lever. He took a deep breath and pulled down hard. A light that looked like lightning buzzed through the machine and all sorts of colors filled the room. Everything cleared up and all that was left of the rock was a puff of smoke.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Will laid comfortably on the ground, but then a sharp pain came on her head. She shot up from sleep and looked around frantically.

"What the…"? She asked, still looking around, her head was ringing from the hit, and then she spotted it. She got up and walked over to it. She picked it up. A…rock? 'Where did it come from'? She thought. She looked around, there was no one around, so, no one could have thrown it. So, where did it come from?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack and Dr. Finkey stood and sat still. Sat still because the doctor doesn't stand (I got tired of writing Finkelstein so I'll do Finkey). Jack then suddenly knew what had happened.

"It worked". He said excitedly, almost jumping up and down. Finkey smiled and turned to Jack.

"Well my boy, are you ready"? He asked him, Jack stopped happy dancing and looked at the machine. He thought for a minute, he was quite nervous and was having second thoughts. But then he started imagining what was waiting for him on the other side and smiled. He looked back at the doctor and nodded. Finkey nodded, and motioned for Jack to sit on the platform. Jack gave him a curt nod and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. 'Don't be nervous' he told himself. Jack sat down and made sure he wouldn't slip off. The doctor wheeled back over to lever and opened his lid to scratch his brain. Jack glanced back over at Sally, who was still watching him. She gave him a small smile. He smiled back and turned his attention back to the doctor. The doctor closed his lid and turned back to Jack one more time.

"I'm ready". Jack said, Finkey thought for a second then pulled down hard on the lever. The same electrical buzz and lighting came through the machine, and all sorts of colorful lights filled the room. A puff of smoke was the only thing left, of Jack Skellington.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Will looked around, a confused expression on her face. She held the rock tightly in her hand and looked around.

"Where the heck did this thing come from"? She asked, still really confused. One minute she was sleeping and the next some random rock hits her head? Just then a swirling vortex appeared and all sorts of lights filled the air. Will starred at the vortex in aw. A boney twiggy figure in a pinstripe suit fell out and landed on the ground with a thud. She stood still, not really knowing what to do. What do you do when a thing falls out of a random vortex? The thing groaned and stood up to its full height. It was a skeleton! A real skeleton, standing right in front of her! The skeleton looked down at her and backed away a bit.

"AHHHHH, DIE ZOMBIE"! She screamed as she pelted the rock at it.

"Ow". It said, as it held it's head.

"DIE DIE DIE"! She screamed as she pelted rocks at the strange skeleton. The skeleton shielded itself from the small yet painful human girl.

"Will you calm down for a second"? It asked her, she stopped but still had a rock in her hand standing in a throwing position. The skeleton put down its arms and starred at the girl.

"Who are you"? She asked, getting out of the position and dropping the rock.

"My name is Jack Skellington". The skeleton known as Jack stretched out his boney hand.

"And you are"? He asked, the girl hesitated a bit but then smiled knowing the skeleton was nice.

"Willma Remington". The girl known as Will said as she took his hand and shook it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We have a problem now". Hacker said storming in to his master's layer. He was obviously agitated.

"The stupid bag of bones had to get curious". The dark figure said, getting out of it's chair.

"And he just had to run into, that girl". Hacker spat out the last two words, he sighed.

"Well, what do you plan to do master". Hacker asked his master.

"Hmm". Was all the figure's reply.

"Will is already a threat enough, and now with Jack on her side; we may have a problem". The voice said.

"Perhaps, we might have to do some rethinking"? Hacker suggested, the shadow stood still, but then nodded it's head.

"I'll get started right away". Hacker said walking away. The figure sat down in it's chair.

"That stupid duck scientist, he had to make that machine". The figure smiled and sat back.

"But maybe, this could be fun".

**Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 3, sorry it took so long, I just had my school play and a big contest. So I was really backed up. But I'll try to work hard. So till chapter 4. PEACE XD**


	4. UH OH!

**YAY! Chapter 4! HURRAY, I'M SOOO HAPPY! I'd like to thank my reviewers, so I'll start doing that now. **

**Toonqueen65:** Thank you for the review, and thanks for the good luck, I need as much as I can get. LOL :)

**Alisi Thorndyke**: I hope you enjoy chapter 4, I was hoping the zombie part would be funny. Lol :)

**Kay, I hope you both enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reviewing :)**

**The Nightmare in Cyberchase**

**Chapter 4: UH OH!**

Our heroes sat in the graveyard explaining each others lives to each other.

"So that's pretty much how I got rid of Hacker". She said finishing her story, Jack nodded his head.

"Interesting". She nodded back and sighed.

"So, you come from Halloweentown"? Will asked Jack as she sat crisscrossed on the soft grass. He nodded and looked up into the sky.

"Must be awesome, Halloween all the time. That's my favorite holiday". She said looking over to him, he looked to her and smiled.

"Really"? He asked, she smiled back and nodded.

"Of course, it's not always happy". Jack added, she raised an eyebrow.

"Why"? He looked down and sighed.

"I don't know if I can tell you". He said, she crawled over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You can trust me Jack". She said with a sincere smile, he returned a little smile.

"Well, there's this monster that lives out side of town, his name is Oogie Boogie". Will raised an eyebrow.

"Oogie Boogie? That sounds like something that comes out of your nose". Jack giggled but cleared his throat.

"He's not really someone you want to mess with".

"Oh yeah". She said as she got up.

"I'll give him a ha, and hiya, and a whooowa, and I'd kick him". She said doing random karate moves, and at the end a little kick. (**Ha ha, a little Anastasia line**).

"Maybe if I tell you about him more, you'll understand". He said, she shrugged and sat next to him.

"Every waking minute of the day people fear him". He started, Will leaned forward, obviously interested.

"He's a monstrous, carnivorous, gambling giant burlap sack". He explained to the young cyber girl.

"Well then why don't you destroy the guy…thing, whatever he is. I mean, you are the pumpkin king". She said looking at him, her mind full of questions.

"It's not exactly that simple…". But a slight beeping from Will's backpack, cut him off. He looked towards her and raised a would be eyebrow.

"What's going on"? He asked pointing to her backpack.

"It's my SKWAK pad". She said as she took ofF her pack and dug through it.

"What's a…SKWAK pad"? He asked, as she continued to rummage through her bag.

"This". She said pulling out an odd blue looking device.

"Talk to me". She said pushing a button.

"Where are you"? Inez's voice came through, just then Jack grabbed the SKWAK out of her hands.

"Incredible". He said as he rotated it and pushed random buttons.

"Give. Me. That". She said, snatching it back from the skeleton.

"Sorry Inez". She apologized.

"It's alright, but who are you with, and where are you"? She asked.

"I'm at Castle Blanca, hanging with a friend of mine…Jack". She said, It was silent then Inez's voice came through again.

"Oh, cool, well we were just wondering where you were".

"Oh, well now you know". She said with a slight giggle. Inez giggled slightly back.

"Well, there's someone here at control central waiting for you". She said, Will raised an eyebrow.

"Really"? She asked, Jack leaned forward trying to listen in on the conversation. But she pushed him back by his head.

"Ok, I'll be right over". She said as she hung up.

"I'll wait for you here". He said.

"No". She said quickly.

"Your coming with me. I'm not losing a guy who came from another universe". She said smiling, he smiled back. They both got up.

"Alright then, lets go". She smiled and lead him to her cyber craft.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I've devised a new plan Hacker". The dark voice said, Hacker nodded his head.

"What might that be master"? He asked, the figure sat back.

"It's time for you to make your move". He said plainly, Hacker nodded with an evil smile.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This is incredible". Jack said pushing random buttons in the cyber coupe.

"Jack stop fooling around before…". Just then an alarm went off and a missile was shot, blowing up a piece of space junk. The two sat there in aww, then Will turned her head to Jack, an angry expression on her face.

"Hands in your pockets". She said sternly, he nodded as she took the wheel again. They finally parked and Will jumped out followed by Jack. The two walked in the main room and Will stood there in shock.

"Hi there honey".

"MOM"!?

**DUN** **DUN…DUNNNNNNNNN. CLIFFHANGER**! **Short chapter because I wanted to build suspense, did it work…I thought so, WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO? Well hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways, till then. PEACE XD**


	5. Hack Attack

**Sorry, I know I've been taking a long time to write up another chapter. But I've been having writer's block. However, I'm good now, thanks to Alisi T. YOU ROCK! And to my other reviewer, Toonqueen65, thank you so much for the encouragement. You guys rock so much and I can't say thank you enough. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**The Nightmare In Cyberspace**

**Chapter 5: Hack Attack**

"Mom, what are you doing here"? She asked circling her mom, and even poking her once to see if she was actually there.

"Well, I thought I would surprise you".

"Yeah well, surprise to me; big surprise". She said, finally stopping and sighing, still trying to take it in.

"When, did she get here"? She asked, turning to Matt, Jackie, and Inez.

"About an hour ago". Inez replied, Will raised an eyebrow.

"And you just told me now"? She asked, a little aggravated. Inez smiled sheepishly and nodded. Will took a deep breath in, and looked around.

"Well, this is actually pretty awesome". She said, finally accepting it.

"Well, I guess I could show you around". She said walking over to her mom and grabbing her hand. Caroline smiled and nodded.

"That would be wonderful". She said as they started to walk around.

"We'll start, with the garden…". She started.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hacker impatiently waited on the Northern Frontier. Buzz and Delete came up to him, covered with dust, oil, and dirt.

"The Wreaker is already to go boss". Delete said, all he gave in a reply was a grumble; he was ready to go…yesterday.

"It's about time, what took you two so long"? He asked.

"Sorry boss, but the explosion really screwed it up; but it should be ready now. It's not our fault you got beat by a girl". Delete said, since last year Delete had learned to speak his mind and stick up for himself. Hacker hated it, but respected it.

"To the wreaker". He said gesturing to his pride, then walking off towards it. The two looked at each other then followed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Didge, have you seen my mom? I lost her when I was showing her the hanger bay". Will asked her robotic friend.

"Uh, no I haven't". He said, he walked by and turned down the hallway.

"Hmm". That's when it hit her.

"JACK"! She said, she sprinted down the hallways and came back to the main room. There was her mom, talking to not Jack, but Motherboard. Will let out a sigh of relief, and leaned against the wall.

"So, things have been quite peaceful around Cyberspace". Motherboard said, Caroline nodded and smiled.

"That's good to know, Hacker wont be around anymore to cause more chaos. I remember the first time I met him…worst day of my life". She said, with a small giggle. A hand came down on Will's shoulder, making her jump. She turned around to see Jack.

"Jeesh, you scared me to death". She said, he shrugged.

"That's my job". He said with a chuckle, she giggled too. Will told everyone who Jack was and that he was from a different universe…except, her mother. She wouldn't understand; so Will came up with a cover story. Jack's simply a skeleton from Castle Blanca. She met him one day when Dr. Marbles and her were having a lesson there (This is not real) , and then they became friends. Just then, a loud alarm rang through control central. Making everyone cover their ears, even the dead skeleton (lol). Everyone rushed to the main room. Soon everyone was in Matt, Jackie, Will, Inez, Jack, Caroline, Dr. Marbles, and Digit; they were all still covering their ears.

"What's going on Motherboard"? Digit asked, over the loud alarm.

"Hack Attack"! She replied. Hack Attack.

The words rang through Will's head, she froze where she stood. It couldn't be.

"I thought I would never have to say it again, but, battle stations"! Digit shouted, Will shook her head and came back into focus. Just then a loud boom came and the room began to shake.

"He's firing at us"! Jackie yelled, Will lowered her eyebrows and rushed to her mom.

"Come on, I have to get you to a safe spot". She said guided her from out under the crumbling roof. She then rushed over to Dr. Marbles and grabbed his hand.

"Come on doc, can't let you get hurt".

She turned back to Jack who was talking to Digit. He turned to her.

"Go ahead, I'll keep you safe". He said with a small smile, she gave him a curt nod and left. She took them to the back hallway as control central continued to shake.

"Stay here". Will ordered as she ran off to join the battle. She rushed up to the sky deck. Where five odd looking machines, kind of like turrets came up from the ground and the dome that covered the sky deck opened. Will, Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit all jumped in one and began returning fire at Hacker. Since Jack was not part of the squad, he took a regular laser pistol, and shot at the Wreaker.

"This is where the real fun begins". He said with an evil laugh, as he pushed a button, releasing another missile. Will looked at where it was going to land, it was going to land right on Jack! She quickly got out and pushed him out of the way. They both fell to the ground, Will on top of Jack.

"I thought 'you' were supposed to keep 'me' safe". She said as they got up.

"Thanks". He said as he went to go get the gun.

"Blast, missed! That stupid girl". He said slamming his fist into the control panel. He then pushed the button and a few more missiles fired. Will got back in her turret like thing, and aimed. Just then, a memory rushed in her head, a flashback.

_6 years ago_

"_Now Will, make sure you screw that bolt in tight". Jake said to his 7 year old daughter._

"_Ok, daddy". She replied as she turn the wrench all it could go. Caroline came through the garage door._

"_Making our daughter do all the hard work"? She asked with a small giggle. _

"_Hey, at least the car's getting fixed". He replied, chuckling._

_After she was done, Will came up from under the car._

"_Daddy's so good at fixing cars daddy; I wanna be just like him when I grow up". He chuckled at this, then wrapped his arm around her._

"_I think you'll be much better than me". He said hugging her tight._

"_Now, lets install the new engine". He said to her, she jumped up and down with excitement; as she walked over to it, her father right behind her._

"_Now remember Will, no machine can work without it's engine". _

End of flashback

"That's right". She said to herself, with a smile. She knew exactly what to aim at. She made sure she had it and then, let it rip! It went right to the back of the wreaker. The inside shook, and a label started flashing red.

"What's happening? Delete, status report". Hacker said gesturing at Delete. He read over the readings a few times before replying.

"We're going down boss". He said nervously.

"Why"?

"She hit our engine".

"Yes, booyah"! Will cheered, the speaker came out from the wreaker.

"This isn't the end of me! I'll be back, and even stronger". He shouted, as the wreaker turned around and headed back to the Northern Frontier. Everyone got out and started cheering, except Will. Jack rushed over to her, and placed a boney hand on her shoulder.

"Come on we did it, cheer up". He said, with his skeleton grin; but she just sighed. Her mom walked over and whispered to Jack.

"What's wrong with her"? He turned to her and whispered back.

"I have no idea, she's your daughter". She turned back to him and gave him an annoyed look, placing her hands on her hips. She pushed Jack out of her way and proceeded to her daughter.

"Honey, what's wrong"? She asked, she looked up.

"He's back. I felt it, I felt it that my nightmares were real. Hacker was such a nightmare come true and now he's back and stronger, much stronger". Caroline rolled her eyes.

"He may have gotten stronger, but so have you". She said, Will raised an eyebrow, then smile and nodded.

"You're right". She said hugging her.

"Now that that's done, lets go join the others". She said, guiding her daughter.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why do you keep failing"? The voice boomed, Hacker stood in front of it.

"I'm not finished with her yet". He said, the voice chuckled sarcastically. Then stopped and got an idea.

"Perhaps if I joined you, things would go faster". It said, Hacker gave him a sly smile. The figure nodded and got up from it's chair; then stepped out of the shadows revealing

Oogie Boogie.

**Well I hope that was suspenseful, I tried my hardest to make this enjoyable, I thought it was about time I brought out the mysterious master. Lol, well till then. PEACE XD**


	6. Plotting, and a song?

**My laptop broke on me…poo. But I realized my downstairs computer works good too. So I'll type on this till it's fixed. Kay well not much to say except now, I'm gonna start adding more songs into this fic, so hope you all enjoy. In this chapter I know its weird but I'm making Hacker sing. If you have ever seen Anastasia then you'll know what I mean, it's a revise of 'In the Dark of the Night'. Which is sung by Jim Cummings, but the character Rasputin, is the voice of the guy who plays Hacker, Christopher Lloyd. Just so that makes sense. Kay on with the chapter. Oh and just another note, no good guys in this chapter, just the baddies! :D **

**Chapter…uh wait let me think…1….2…3...4…5 ok so this is 6.**

**Let me try this again.**

**Chapter 6: Plotting, and a song?**

"It's nice that you'll be accompanying me, master". Hacker said, Oogie Boogie nodded as he threw his dice up and down.

"There's no way a skeleton and a little girl can defeat us"! Oogie said with an evil laugh, but Hacker cleared his throat.

"Of course, Will can be a bit…".

"SILENCE"! He boomed, Hacker shrank back. Oogie was the only one Hacker was truly afraid of. Oogie stopped and paced back and forth. Hacker watched him for a few moments, then decided to speak.

"Now, all we have to do is head back to Cyberspace and…".

"No". Oogie said quickly, Hacker raised an eyebrow and continued to watch his master pace. Oogie stopped and turned to him.

"Don't you think I'll be a bit….ugh, in Cyberspace"? He asked, outstretching his arm things indicating, well, his appearance. But Hacker still didn't seem to understand.

"So then, if we don't go to Cyberspace. How are we going to get to Will or Jack"? He asked, still a tiny bit confused. Oogie gave him a sly smile.

"We bring both back to Halloweentown". He said, with an evil chuckle (lots of evil going on. I'll try to use different words that mean the same thing. You know it's funny, this one time….)

"Uh, writer"? Hacker asked.

**Halloween29: **What?

"Can you let us finish the conversation"?

**Halloween29: **….fine –pouts-. Oh, and Hacker?

"Yes"?

**Halloween29: **STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH FRICKEN WALL!!!

-Moments pass-

**Halloween29: **Kay, lets pretend this didn't happen, on with the story. – Chuckles nervously-

Oogie turned back to Hacker, and walked up to him.

"I'm making it your duty to come up with something, and it better be good. I don't want to be let down…again". Oogie walked over to an old chest and opened it up. He then pulled out a weird looking container thing, it was black and kind of skinny. He walked back over to Hacker and handed it to him.

"Summon the shadows to help you, call me when you're ready". He ordered.

Hacker took it and nodded, then began to walk out.

"Oh, and Hacker". He turned back around.

"Do not fail me".

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hacker stormed into the Wreaker. A, uh, mischievous smile on his face.

"I have the perfect way to get those two to Halloweentown. Ooo, it's all so perfect". Hacker said, Buzz and Delete walked up to him.

"Now, my dark revenge will be fulfilled, and all of Cyberspace will be MINE"!

**Hacker: **In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning.

And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be.

It scared me out of my wits!

A borg rusting to bits!

Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was ME!

**Hacker: **I was once the most mystical borg in all Cyberspace.

**Buzz & Delete: **Ooh!Aah!Ooh!

**Hacker: **When Motherboard ditched me she made a mistake.

**Buzz & Delete: **Ooh!Aah!Ooh!

**Hacker: **My virus made all of them pay

But one girl got in the way

Little Wilma beware The Hacker's awake!

**Buzz & Delete: **In the dark of the night, evil will find her!

In the dark of the night just before dawn!

Ooooh….

**Hacker: **Revenge will be sweet

**Hacker, Buzz, and Delete: **When the curse is complete!

**Buzz & Delete: **In the dark of the night…

**Hacker: **She'll be gone!

Hacker walked over to the chair and looked at his gauge, it was filling up slowly.

**Hacker: **I can feel that my power is slowly returning.

Fetch my cape and a dash of cologne for that smell.

As the pieces fall into place, I'll rule all of cyberspace.

Say goodbye to peace and to grace, farewell.

**Buzz & Delete: **In the dark of the night, terror will strike her.

**Hacker: **Terror's the least I can do!

**Buzz & Delete: **In the dark of the night, evil will brew!

**Buzz, Delete & Hacker: **Soon she will feel.

**Hacker: **That her nightmares are real.

**Buzz & Delete: **In the dark of the night…

**Hacker: **She'll be through!

He walked out of the Wreaker and out of the Hanger. Then he was out in a plain.

**Buzz & Delete: ** In the dark of the night evil will find her…

**Some random guy: **Find her

**Buzz & Delete: **In the dark of the night, terror comes true

**Some random guy: **Doom her

**Buzz, Delete, & Hacker (mostly Hacker): **My dear here's a sign.

**Hacker: **It's the end of the line!

He stuck the tube thing in the ground.

**Buzz & Delete: **In the dark of the night,

In the dark of the night,

Then, Hacker started to summon the shadows.

**Hacker: **Come my minions, rise for your master

Let your evil shine

Find her now,

Yes fly ever faster.

**Buzz & Delete: **In the dark of the night

In the dark of the night

In the dark of the night!

**Hacker: **She'll be MINE!

**........hm? OH, is the chapter over already, woops sorry. Anyways hope you enjoyed. Sorry there weren't any good guys but i promise next chapter they shall return! Til then. PEACE XD**


	7. Come With Me!

**Hello fellow readers! I'm so sorry I took so long, but I was sick. But I'm much better now. In this chapter I made Matt a little…..uh….duh duh. Just to make it funny, please don't kill me. Ok, hope you enjoy chapter 7, THE HEROES RETURN…..hurray! Ok, yeah….**

**Chapter 7: Come With Me!**

The celebration was a big but short one. Jack proceeded out to the balcony; he leaned on the railing and starred out into Cyberspace.

"First thing I did when I first came to Cyberspace". A voice said, Jack turned around casually. Will smiled and walked over next to him.

"What getting hit in the head with a rock, because that's the first thing that happened to me when 'I' came here". She chuckled slightly, he smiled. She took a sip from the plastic cup she was holding.

"You miss it, don't you"? She asked, still looking out. He turned to her and rose a would be eyebrow.

"Miss what, the bruise"? He asked, she turned to him.

"NO, your home". She said, he let out a sigh then looked back out.

"I guess so, but that's the reason I came here, to get away from my home. Sure I miss it, but this is one big adventure". He said with a smile, the smile however quickly faded. He leaned over the railing a bit, trying to look at something. Will raised an eyebrow.

"Jack what's wrong"? She asked, he still stood there in aw.

"Look"! He said pointing out into the distance, she looked and saw it. A dark, frightening cloud.

"What is that"? She asked, Jack had a look of worry on his face.

"Darkness". He said, she raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean"? She asked. Jack came back into focus and turned to her.

"Darkness is a source that Oogie Boogie once unleashed on all of Halloweentown…". He didn't continue.

"But how could Oogie Boogie do it, that's coming from the Northern Fron…". She stopped too. They both stood there and thought for a second.

"Well that can't be right". She said, he shrugged and looked back out.

"I have to get back to Halloweentown". He said urgently, she looked up at him.

"You can't leave". She said, a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Will, my home could be in danger". He said, she thought for a moment not taking her eyes off Jack.

"You're right". She said with a curt nod and a serious look.

"Wait a minute, how do I get home"? He asked, Will opened up her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She closed it and stood there, thinking.

"I have no idea". She said finally giving up. Jack sighed, Will suddenly stiffened and got an idea.

"I bet the doc could help". She suggested, Jack thought for a moment.

"That sounds like a great idea". He said as the two rushed into the main room. Once the two had gathered t Dr. Marbles and the rest of the squad they were all in the main room with an unfinished contraption and many scattered parts.

"If I'm correct, finishing the machine will send Jack back home". Dr. Marbles concluded.

"But how Doc"? Asked Digit.

"It's quite simple, the design is quite similar to the machine Jack used when he arrived to Cyberspace. All we need to do is generate electric static energy to advance the vortex by reversing the substances in the matter around us creating the same vortex he used to get here, therefore sending him back to his formal destination".('I' didn't even understand half of that).

"Uh, I lost you at 'it's quite simple' doc". Will said speaking up. Dr. Marbles sighed.

"It will make the same portal he used to get here, and it will send him home". He said again, this time simpler. She nodded, understanding.

"What"? Matt asked, Will rolled her eyes and got right in Matt's face.

"JACK. GO. BYE BYE". She said slowly and clearly and not to mention loud.

"Oh, I get it". Matt said, Will rolled her eyes again.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. I may be 12, but I still comprehend things at a first grade level". He said.

"No really". She said sarcastically.

"I'm serious". He said, thinking she wasn't kidding. She rolled her eyes again. Dr. Marbles worked on the machine making the machine grow in size. Will smiled and took out her screwdriver.

"You keep a screwdriver in your pocket"? Jack asked, she turned to him.

"When I go out, never know when ya need it". She said as she got down and started to help doctor Marbles. Once the machine was completed Dr. Marbles and Will stood there admiring their work.

"Well Jack, I believe its time". Dr. Marbles said, Will turned to Jack.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then". She said, they closed in a hug. They spread apart and Will gave a fake smile. Jack was about to go take his place on the platform when he got an idea. He turned back around and walked back to Will, very excited.

"Come with me"! He said suddenly, Will raised her eyebrows.

"What? I can't. how would I get home"? She asked.

"Dr. Finkelstein could zap you back home"! He said still filled with excitement. Will thought for a second she was quite scared. Just then a memory came to her head.

_7 years ago_

_A young scream rang through the house. Jake sprang out of bed and rushed to his six year old daughter's room._

"_Honey what's wrong"? He asked bursting through the door, panting hard._

"_There are monsters under my bed"! She shouted, shaking with fear. Jake calmed down and walked over to his daughter._

"_Calm down Willie". He said, she breathed in deeply._

"_Now, how do you know for sure"? He asked._

"_I heard a noise". She said with wide eyes. He chuckled and looked under._

"_Nothing under your bed honey, see, look". He said taking her hand. She got down from her bed and looked under hesitantly. She gave a sigh of relief._

"_Thanks daddy"! She said jumping up on her dad. Her father caught her and stroked her hair. _

"_Don't let anything scare you honey, because I will always be here for you". _

Will smiled and looked back up at Jack.

"Ok, lets go". She said, he nodded. Will went over to Matt, Jackie, Digit and Inez.

"See you when I get back". She said, they nodded and got into a group hug.

"If my mom asks where I went, tell her I went out to hang out with Jack". She said, they nodded and pulled apart. The machine had a different appearance than doctor Finkey's. Instead of sitting you would stand under and giant tube like thing. Doctor Marbles looked at the two. They looked back and nodded. The doc yanked down hard and lighting bolted through the room. Jack and Will had disappeared.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 7. The bad guys had their glory in chapter 6 so this one was just heroes. That and I wasn't feeling evil to write what they said. Lol kay till then. PEACE XD**


	8. Welcome to Halloween Town!

**OMG! I am so sorry it's been forever since I've updated. I guess you can say I've been having writers block. Well, not really writers block but too many ideas at once; it's hard to pick from. But I have found a way around it! On with the new chapter! **

**Chapter 8: Welcome to Halloween Town!**

The same familiar vortex opened up in the pumpkin patch and out came the pumpkin king and the amulet wielder. Jack landing on his back and Will landing on her shoulder.

"Oh my god! Do you know how many times I've landed on this shoulder?" She shouted.

"Will, please keep your voice down. People are not used to loud noises." Jack said helping her up.

"Sorry." She whispered scrunching her shoulders. She looked around at her surroundings and smiled.

"Oh my god, it's like my dream world, well, other than Cyberspace." She said turning to him, smiling.

"Time to get to town to make sure everything's alright." He said with a firm face, Will looked up at him and smiled. They rushed to town and hurried through the iron front gates.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The remaining cybersquad members sat quietly in the main room. Jackie and Inez sat on the couch gossiping about school and other things. Matt was sitting criss-crossed on the floor starring at the machine, wondering when Will would return. Digit was in the kitchen preparing his famous cyber beat stew. While Caroline was still chatting with Motherboard. But Motherboard wasn't blabbing the whereabouts of Will. Caroline was laughing hysterically, remembering old memories.

"Remember when Jake fell down the stairs." She laughed like a young child. Caroline cleared her throat and gained control. Her face returning back to its original color.

"Look at me, laughing like a 5 year old who just heard a lame joke." She said letting out a last giggle. She turned her head and raised an eyebrow, her emotion suddenly changing.

"What's that?" She asked pointing over to a strange looking device. The three all realized they needed to make an excuse.

"Uh, it's a coffee maker!" Matt blurted out; Caroline gave him a strange look.

"Uh yeah, doctor marbles made it." He continued, Caroline looked around.

"Where's my daughter?" She asked, they all looked at her nervously.

"Well, it's a long story." Matt started.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Will looked around, amazed by the sight. Jack looked around for anything unusual, but nothing seemed to be out of place.

"Interesting." He mumbled to himself, he turned back to Will and noticed her in a daze. He brought a boney hand in front of her face and snapped her back to reality.

"Focus Will." He said somewhat sternly, but wasn't trying to show it.

"Sorry Jack." She said looking up at him and gave him an excited grin, like when a young child just saw Santa Clause and told him what they wanted for Christmas.

"Well, I suppose it's alright. Everything seems to be ok, but I am little suspicious. I suppose I'll just have to keep my sockets peeled and hope for the best." He said, she raised an eyebrow and gave him a strange look.

"Ok there are several things wrong with that statement." She replied, Jack placed his hands on his hips and gave her a disappointed look.

"Would you like a tour?" He said plainly, still a little agitated by the comment. Will's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Of course I would!" She squealed excitedly hoping up and down joyfully. (Ok, I'm having the same problem I did with evil, I'm using excited too much. I'll try to think of different words).

"Splendid, on our way then." He said as he started the tour of Halloween town.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"WHAT!?!?!?! MY DAUGHTER WENT TO ANOTHER UNIVERSE!" The kids shrunk back as Will's mother continued with her rage.

"I won't let her go to her friend's house by herself more than another universe." Her rant continued, she took a deep breath.

"Why would she do that?" She asked quietly her eyes focused on the floor.

"Well, because Jack needed her help." Inez said, Caroline's eyes shot up.

"How come I was the only one not to know about Jack's true identity?" She asked again, her voice rising a bit.

"Because Will thought you wouldn't understand." Matt said, Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"She trusted me enough to tell me about Cyberspace what makes Halloween town any different?" Caroline asked. All three children and the cyboid shrugged. Moments passed when she finally spoke.

"I'm going after her." She said plainly.

"What?" They all asked, shocked.

"If no one will give me straight answers, I'll find them myself." She said walking over to the machine. She starred at it for a moment before walking under the giant tube.

"Mathew, pull the lever." She said, Matt looked at the group then nervously walked over to the lever.

"You sure Ms. Remington?" Matt asked still giving her a nervous look. She thought for a moment then nodded. Matt gave her a nod then yanked on the lever. The lightning flashed through the control room and everyone shielded their eyes. Caroline was gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And this is my house, you can stay here during your visit." Jack said, finishing the tour.

"Wow. That's a tall house." She said, Jack nodded.

"Come on, I'll show you inside." He said, Will was about to follow him when something caught her eye. A colorful circle. She thought for a moment, then shook it off; she hurried off to catch up with Jack.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The vortex opened and Caroline fell out.

"Ow." She said holding her shoulder, she forced herself up.

"Where am I?" She asked, walking over to a strange tree house.

"Maybe these people can tell me where Will and Jack went." She said walking closer, when she got close enough she froze.

"The grim wreaker." She said in a whisper, looking at the Cyberspace ship.

"Oh my god." She ran up to the nearby window and peeked through.

"How are we supposed to know when they arrive Oogie?" Hacker asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Hacker!" Caroline shouted, Hacker perked up and looked around. Hacker noticed Caroline but she didn't notice.

"Caroline?" He asked, Oogie raised a would be eyebrow.

"Who's that?" He asked, Hacker kept looking at Caroline and gave her a sly smile. Caroline had noticed that Hacker spotted her. She quickly ducked away.

"The earth brat's mother, Jack has returned and took Will with him." He said with a devious chuckle.

**Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Cliffhanger, dun dun dun. Lol. Till then. PEACE XD**


	9. Grave Danger!

**Jeesh, sorry it's been so long, I had major writers block, but thanks to Alisi Throndyke that's all taken care of. THANKS GIRL, YOU ROCK! luv ya like a sis, hope ya enjoy the chapter! **

**Chapter 9: Grave Danger**

Will was sitting on a black spiderweb bed and starred out the window of her guest room, admiring the wonderful land she was now in. However, something, just something didn't seem right.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked as he walked in, holding a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. She turned to him and gave him a weak smile. He raised a would be eyebrow, knowing something wasn't right. He didn't say a word but walked in and sat on the bed along side with her.

"Something wrong?" He asked again offering her the plate of cookies and giving her the cup of milk, she smiled weakly again a gratefully took one. She sighed and starred out the window again.

"I don't know." She said taking a bite, a disgusted look creeping upon her face. She forcefully chewed, she swallowed and managed to keep it down. She blinked a few times, spitting it out would be rude. She looked up a him and coughed a bit.

"What's in the cookies?" She asked, trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Little bit of Witch Hazel, spider legs, and some bat wings." He said, not knowing it disgusted her. She nodded and placed the cookie back on the plate, the disgusted look still on her face. She also placed the milk on the side table, afraid to taste it. He shrugged and placed the plate on the bed next to him.

"But seriously, what's wrong?" He asked, placing a boney hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know, just something doesn't seem right. I don't know what it is." She said, shaking her head slowly.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it." He said getting up from the bed.

"Come on, lets get some fresh air." He said stretching out his hand. She smiled, this time a real one and grabbed it. He pulled her up and the two friends headed out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Caroline breathed heavily knowing that the villain of Cyberspace was just a few feet away, and some wierd looking thing was with him.

"There she is!" A familiar voice said, she quickly turned and saw Buzz and Delete, along with some other people who she didn't know. A little devil boy, a skeleton boy, and a witch girl.

"Well don't just stand there get her you buffoons!" The witch shouted.

"Hey, just because our boss's are working with each other doesn't mean we have to listen to you." Buzz shouted back, the witch formed a low growl in her throat.

"Well, bolts for brain, our boss's said to catch the lady!" She snapped, Caroline's eyes widened.

"Well then I'm not staying here." She said to herself before running off. The henchmen noticed this and were startled.

"Get her!" All five shouted before chasing after her. Caroline groaned, and sped up.

"I'm to old for this." She said under her breath, she didn't even know where she was going. Caroline stumbled forward a bit as something hit the back of her head.

"What the heck?" She asked feeling what it was, a.....plunger? She yanked on it hard to get it off the back of her head. However, the force made her trip. She gasped as she made the fall, making her hit her head. Everything soon went black.

**Sometime later**

Caroline stirred a bit before opening her eyes completely, her vision a bit blurry.

"So are you sure it would work?" A non familiar voice asked, a quick chuckle was made.

"Of course it will, that girl will do anything for her mom." A voice know as Hacker said. Caroline's vision started to come to her, there she saw Hacker and the bag thing, along with Buzz, Delete, the witch, the skeleton, and the devil. Her head was killing, she went to hold it but for some reason couldn't. Her hands were tied! That wasn't the only thing that was tied, so was her legs. She was tied to a chair, she raised an eyebrow; confused. Hacker turned his head and noticed Caroline becoming conscious again.

" Good evening Ms. Remington." He mocked at her, stepping up close.

"So this is her? Not much is she." The bag thing said.

"How rude, gee Hacker I didn't know you took orders from inanimate objects." She joked, Hacker sneered.

"It's THE Hacker, and I don't take orders from Oogie Boogie." He said gesturing to the so called Oogie Boogie. Oogie raised a would be eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, Hacker turned around.

"Well, uh, ya know. Stop embarrassing me in front of the victim." Hacker stuttered nervously at first then ended firmly gesturing to Caroline. Neither Hacker nor Oogie Boogie saw Caroline press a button on her cyber-tronic bracelet.

"Oh no, I am not gonna be a part of your sick plan." She said back, he turned back to her; a sly smile creeping upon his face. He started to make his way to the other side of the ship. A menacing chuckle escaping his throat. Caroline had a look of confusion mixed with terror.

"What excatly is your plan?" She asked, not really wanting to know. Hacker was now at the main computer and turned back to the tied up mom of our heroin.

"Well, if you must know you're gonna help Oogie and I get revenge on some people, who you may be familiar with." He said pressing a button, Caroline's eyes widened as the image appeared on screen, it was Jack and her daughter, Will.

"No, no, no, no, no!" She shouted, the two villains chuckled. Hacker walked back towards Caroline.

"I'm afraid you have no choice dear."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Matt, how's Ms. Remington doing?" Jackie asked as she walked over to the screen, where Matt was monitoring it.

"Nothing yet, I mean I was getting voice levels but now, nothing." He said pressing some buttons, then turning a knob, which confirmed an action.

"Good thing she put those tracking earrings on so we could keep a look out to where she is." Inez said walking up to Matt, he nodded in agreement. Just then the screen flashed red, indicating that something wasn't right.

"What's going on?" Digit asked, frantically flying in the room, crashing in to the couch in the process.

"I don't know, Ms. Remington pressed her distress button." Matt said fiddling with the controls.

"Put it on video mode." Jackie said, Matt nodded and pressed more buttons. On screen came the familiar room of the Grim Wreaker, along with Hacker a bag thing, a witch, a devil, a skeleton, Buzz, Delete and Caroline.

"Ms. Remington!" All four shouted, their faces filled with fear.

"Hacker got her!" Inez shouted, the rest of the team nodded.

"What are we gonna do?" Digit asked, Matt's looked turned to a determined one.

"We call Will and let her know, so she can kick Hacker's big ugly green butt, because I know she will." The rest of the team nodded in agreement. Matt got out his SKWAK and contacted Will.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Will and Jack stood in guillotine square, she took a big sniff of fresh air and breathed out.

"Boy, you were right Jack. All i needed was some fresh air." She said with a smile, just then a slight beeping came from her back pocket. Jack raised a would be eyebrow.

"Uh Will, I think your squeak pad is beeping." Will was about to get when she turned to him and gave him an odd look.

"It's SKWAK pad genius." She said sarcastically as she retrieved her SKWAK.

"Yo." She said through the device.

"Will!" The urgent voice of Matt came through.

"Hacker has your mom!" He said bluntly, Will didn't reply, she didn't even move. After a few moments she pushed the button.

"What?" She asked quietly but surprised.

"Hacker has..."

"No don't say it again." She cut him off.

"Just tell me, who, what, when, where, how, and why." She said, her voice determined.

"Ok, who is Hacker, what, is he has your mom, when, only a few minutes ago we found out, how, is because your mom went to Halloween Town..."

"Wait, what!?!?"

"Yeah, we kinda told her about everything." Will sighed.

"I'll be angry about that later, continue." She said, pretty annoyed.

"Well the last one is why and we have no idea." He finished, Will nodded.

"We're coming back." She concluded, Jack butted in.

"Will I can't, I have to stay here for my town." He said, she nodded understandably(holy crap its a word!).

"Well, can you at least see what Hacker wants with my mom?" She asked him, he nodded knowing her could do that.

"Right now I need to get back to Control Central." She said to him, he nodded.

"Matt, I'll be there as soon as i can." She said, and with that she put away her SKWAK.

"Come on, we need to go see Dr. Finklestein." Jack said guiding her to the doctors. The two walked up and Jack knocked on the door.

"Come in." They heard the doctor shout, Jack opened the door and the two went inside.

**In the doctor's lab**

"It's good to see you again Jack." The doctor said, Jack nodded.

"Nice to see you too." He replied, Dr. Finkey looked surprised when he saw Will.

"Jack you brought me a human to experiment on." Dr. Finkey said happily, rolling over to her, Will's eyes widened as she quickly hid behind Jack.

"No no doctor, she's my friend." He said quickly, trying to keep the doctor away.

"Oh." He replied.

"Sorry my dear." He apologized to her, but she still stayed behind Jack's back.

"It's ok Will, he's not gonna hurt you." Jack said pushing Will out from behind him.

"Hi." She said nervously.

"So what did you come here for?" He asked, Jack cleared his throat.

"Well actually, we need to use the machine you created." He said, Finkey nodded.

"We need to send Will home." He added gesturing to the small mortal girl next to him. Finkey nodded and rolled over to the machine and typed in some random codes. Jack had a look of sadness upon his face, Will smiled.

"Don't worry Jack, we'll see each other again real soon." She said trying to cheer him up, he grinned and nodded.

"Over here my dear." Dr. Finkey called, she nodded and walked that way. She sat down on the plate form and readied herself.

"Are you sure i can't do one tiny experiment? The mortals have always fascinated me." She said pulling on her sleeve.

"No." Jack replied firmly, when he said that, Will snatched her sleeve back. He rolled over to the lever and looked at the two.

"Are you ready?" He asked Jack nodded, Will was about to nod when she remembered something.

"Jack here, take this." She said throwing him her SKWAK pad, he caught it and looked confused.

"So we can keep in touch." She added, as if answering his question. He nodded, she looked at the doctor.

"Now I'm ready." She said, and with that he pulled the lever. The lightning struck and the smoke came out, Jack sighed as it cleared up, he already missed her.

"Now, i have a job i need to take care of." He said leaving the doctors.

**Somewhere that's outskirts of Halloween Town**

"Hmm, that ship looks familiar." Jack whispered to himself. He crept up to it and looked through the window. There he saw Hacker, Lock, Shock, Barrel, Buzz, Delete....and Oogie?

"Oogie Bogie?" He whispered to himself. He saw Hacker walk over to....

"Caroline." He whispered to himself again.

"You know Caroline, once i capture your daughter and the pumpkin king, i will become ruler of Cyberspace. And you know, i'm gonna need a queen. No king is complete without one." He said trying to look suave. Jack raised a would be eyebrow.

"Bite me!" She snapped back, he gave a sly smile.

"Looking forward to it." He said, a disgusted look on Caroline's face. Jack thought about what Hacker had said.

"I have to warn Will."

**Well, ta da! That's the end of chapter 9, hoped ya'll enjoyed it. I tried to make it funny so, i hope it worked. til then PEACE XD**


	10. Jack's Rescue Attempt

**Okay everyone! Here's the next chapter of THE NIGHTMARE IN CYBERSPACE! (wired echo) well.....that was odd. WELL! I hope you all enjoy chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10: Jack's Rescue Attempt **

Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit, all waited impatiently for their friend to return. All worried about what would happen, for they all knew that day's events. Just then a swirling black vortex appeared before the group and out fell the small cyber girl. Landing on her shoulder, she groaned in frustration and pain as she squirmed on the floor. As soon as she had made her landing her friends had come to her aid. All four of them helped her get her back on her feet.

"Thanks guys." She thanked as she dusted off her clothes, and fixing her hair.

"No problem, you okay?" Jackie asked, placing her hand on her back and giving it a pat.

"Yeah I guess so, I'm just surprised my shoulder hasn't dislocated yet." She complained, rubbing her probably bruised shoulder. Jackie rolled her eyes and took away her hand.

"Yeah, I meant everything else besides your shoulder." Jackie corrected, annoyed of Will's answer.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh." She said slowly, nodding her head. Jackie groaned softly and rolled her eyes.

"Well, Hacker is about to die. So that's a good thing." She said happily but firmly mixed with a little anger. Inez looked shocked and chuckled nervously.

"Calm down Will, lets not go to extreme measures." Inez said, trying to calm her. Will turned to her, a plain expression upon her face.

"Nah, going to extreme measures is wishing he was dead. There are worse things than death Inez." Will said, the same expression plastered on her face. Matt sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen Will, I know you wanna take on Hacker..."

"With my bare hands." Will interrupted, her temper rising as she started breathing heavily in frustration.

"Right. But honestly, I think there's a smarter way than just barging in." Matt tried to explain, Will calmed down and turned to him. She thought for a second before flicking him in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Matt shouted, holding the spot his girlfriend had just flicked.

"That's for being right." She replied placing her hands on her hips. She thought for another second then sighed. A slight beeping from Matt's backpack broke the silence between the five. All of them looked as Matt took out his SKWAK pad.

"Is is thing on? How do you work this thing?" A voice came through, not knowing it was on. Will went wide eyed and snatched it from Matt.

"Jack? Jack, you there?" Will called through, moments passed before the voice came through again.

"Will? Is that you?" Jack asked, Will smiled from ear to ear.

"Yeah, I'm here buddy." She replied happily, the rest of the group gathered around.

"Will, Hacker has your mother because it's a trap. He's just trying to lure us there. That and you and I were right, Hacker has teamed up with Oogie Boogie." Jack explained, Will gasped and went wide eyed again.

"Who?" The four asked, Will turned to them, a scared and determined look upon her face.

"Oogie Boogie, the bad guy living in Halloween Town." Will explained, they all nodded simultaneously. She turned back to the SKWAK pad, wanting to get back to Jack. Then something came into Will's head, a question.

"Hacker's in Halloween Town?" Will asked with confusion, thinking about it.

"Yes." Was all that Jack replied with, Will was still thinking but managed to reply.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" She asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Jack replied, seeming abashed by the question.

"Alright, jeesh Jack. Take a chill pill." She said, surprised by Jack's answer.

"We'll be right there." Will replied, and with that she hung up. She ran over to the machine and began to power it up.

"All of us?" Matt asked, gesturing to him and the group. Will smiled and nodded.

"All of us."

**Halloween Town**

Jack sat there and thought. What should he do? Should he wait for Will, or what? Jack lowered his would be eyebrows in determination. He would help Will out all he could, he was going to rescue her mom; by himself. He stood up and thought some more. A sly smile crept upon his skull as an idea came to his head. He silently crept over to the ships ramp and cleared his throat.

"Gee Will, lets go in there and show them what for." Jack said as loud as he could, trying to contain his laughter.

"Did you hear that?" He heard Hacker ask, then he heard footsteps at the top of the ramp.

"Let's go check it out." He heard Oogie order, Jack smiled in triumph as he hid. The green cyborg and the burlap sack walked out of the ship to look around. That's when Jack crept in. Using his spider like movements he crept into the ship and ran up the ramp. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Lock, Shock, Barrel, Buzz, and Delete, sitting right there playing go-fish.

"Got any 3's?" Buzz asked Shock, she smiled and shook her head. Barrel raised an eyebrow and leaned over to look at Shock's cards.

"Yes you do." He said innocently, Shock turned to him and smacked him in the head.

"Thanks a lot Barrel." She snapped at him, throwing her three at Buzz's head.

"Hey watch it you little brat!" Buzz shouted, Shock's eyes turned to slits as she stood up.

"Wanna say that again?" She warned, anger dripping from her voice. Buzz stood up and walked towards her.

"Yeah, I said watch it you little br.." But before he could finish Shock had tackled him to the ground, repeatedly smashing him in the head. Delete ran over to his friend and tried to pry Shock from him. However, when he tried Shock turned to him and started attacking Delete. Lock and Barrel smiled slyly and joined in the fight. Jack rose a would be eyebrow and decided this was his chance. He looked around and spotted a tied up women. He walked over to her and noticed her cries were muffled but you could tell she was crying because he make up was smearing down her face. Her eyes were shut as she continued to cry. A sorry look came upon Jack's skull, he slowly walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. Caroline gasped as her eyes flew open. She looked around and had noticed Jack then smiled as if a miracle had happened. He smiled and placed a boney finger over his mouth, telling her to keep quiet. She nodded, he gave her a curt nod as he began to untie her. Once the ropes were off, with her now free arms she immediately wrapped Jack in a hug. Jack seemed surprised by this action, but whole heartedly hugged back. The two broke and started to head for the ramp, they both looked back to see if the 5 were still fighting; they were. The two then looked back down the ramp, when they saw Hacker and Oogie standing there.

"Going some where?" Oogie asked, placing his hand thingies on his sides. Hacker stood by his side, having his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. Caroline sighed in defeat and turned to Jack.

"Nice attempt."

**Halloween Town : Guillotine Square**

The same familiar vortex opened and out came not only Will, but Matt, Inez, Jackie, and Digit. Will this time however managed to land on her feet.

"Yes!" She shouted in victory for the successful landing, however, her friends didn't seem so lucky.

"Ow, man that hurts." Matt complained as he got up from the painful fall, he then looked around and observed his surroundings.

"Yeah, now you know how I feel." Will replied, walking over to help the remaining of her friends up and straighten them out.

"Now if I'm right, Jack's house is this way." Will guessed, pointing in a certain direction. She looked around before sprinting towards it.

"Come on guys!" Will called, looking back to her friends. However, this made her crash into a figure. Will looked down to see the short and stout man of the mayor.

"Oh, good evening mayor." Will greeted, during her tour she had met many interesting creatures, including the mayor. He looked up at her and smiled, tilting his hat.

"Good evening, uh, Will was it?" He asked, she smiled and nodded. Will raised an eyebrow, she thought of asking the mayor a question.

"Hey Mr. Mayor sir, uh, have you seen Jack?" The mayor thought for a second before looking back up at her.

"No, actually I don't know where he is." The mayor concluded. "But I'll make sure I keep a look out for him." He added, Will nodded in thanks before walking off, her friends trailing behind her. She walked up to Jack's tall house and pulled down on the spider rope doorbell thing. A shriek rang through the house, indicating someone was at the door. Will stood on the front step waiting impatiently. After about a minute of waiting Will got annoyed and walked through the door. The rest of the group shrugged before walking in after her.

"Jack!" Will shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth. Her voice bounced off the walls and it echoed through the house.

"Where is that freaken skeleton?" She asked mainly to herself.

"You sure this is his house?" Digit asked (finally, it's about time he said something). She turned to him and nodded.

"Yeah, it's the tallest house in Halloween Town, besides the tree house at Oogie Boog...." She didn't continue, Digit raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" He asked, Will still starred out but answered.

"I think I know where Jack is." She shouted running out of his house.

**Oogie Boogie's Casino**

"You like what I've done to the place Jack?" Oogie mockingly asked Jack, as he and Caroline were chained to a wall.

"Yeah, it looks more like a piece of crap than before." Jack retorted, Caroline raised an eyebrow and looked at Jack.

"You sure you want to antagonize him?" She asked, Jack turned and shrugged, if he could. Oogie looked at the two and laughed before walking off.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of this." Jack assured, confidence not leaving him. Caroline looked down.

"I fear this won't end well." She told him softly, not looking up.

"Don't worry, Will will come." He told her, she sighed and still didn't look up. Her voice still quiet and soft.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

**I don't know, the beginning of this chapter just doesn't feel right. Oh well, tell me what you think. Till then. PEACE XD**


	11. The Battle Part 1: Hacker

**Hey, ya know what. I don't have a lot to do, so I think I'll update another chapter. I have to tell you that Will learned how to fly using her powers. Yeah I know, cool. Lol. Plus, from here, things should run pretty smoothly. So okay, here's chapter 11 (wow!) for The Nightmare in Cyberspace! **

**Chapter 11: The Battle Part 1: Hacker**

The group of Matt, Inez, Jackie, and Digit followed Will's lead to somewhere they weren't aware of. Will stopped on top of spiral hill, alert and barely even breaking a sweat. Her friends had finally caught up with there fast friend, all out of breath.

"Where exactly are we going?" Jackie asked between deep breaths, bending over to regain air. Will didn't make contact with her but answered.

"I don't know where it is, but I'm sure I can figure it out." She explained, a determined look on her face.

"Wait, so you don't have a clue where we're going?" Inez asked, straightening up and raising an eyebrow. This time she was talked to, she turned her head towards Inez.

"I know it's somewhere on the outskirts of town." She replied sternly, Inez nodded and put her hands on her hips, still breathing deeply. Will turned back her head to look out into the open again. 'Where could it be?' she asked herself mentally. 'I know it's out there somewhere.' she thought. Just then her gaze fell upon the tip of a tree. Her eyes widened and her mouth stayed opened.

"There it is!" She shouted, pointing to the tree. Without another word she ran down spiral hill towards the tree house. Her friends looked at each other and shrugged.

"Here we go again." Digit said as all four ran after Will, again. She ran as fast as her legs could take her, she needed to get to that tree house. Fast. Once she finally reached it she stopped in her tracks.

"There you are." She said starring at the Grim Wreaker, her attention was then brought to a window. She made her way over to it and got down on her stomach to look through the unevenly barred window. Inside the casino, she saw her mother and Jack chained to a wall, a witch, a devil, and a skeleton, who she knew as Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Buzz and Delete. Hacker, the son of a -----. And a giant potato sack, probably Oogie Boogie.

"Don't worry mom, I'm here." Will whispered to herself in determination.

"Hey Will whatchya do-in?" Matt asked loudly, crouching next to her. She quickly covered his mouth and pushed him against the wall, both now kneeling.

"Shut up, you trying to get me caught?" She hissed at him, he shook his head; surprised by her action. After a few moments she released her hand from his mouth slowly, making sure no one had heard her loud boyfriend.

"Be quiet." She warned slowly and firmly, he nodded and made a gesture of him zippering his mouth, locking it, then throwing away the key. She nodded in approval before looking back through the window.

"So what's the plan?" Matt asked, she turned to him and sighed.

"We barge in." She replied plainly, Matt raised and eyebrow and did a motion with his head.

"Yeeeaaahhhooookay." He whispered back, she rolled her eyes and made her way over to her friends, who were standing away from the tree house. Matt looked around before running after her.

"OK, here's the plan. We charge in and split up. Digit you go and get the keys to unlock my mom and Jack. Inez and Jackie, you guys will take on Hacker. Matt and I will take on Oogie Boogie. Didge, make sure my mom will run for safety and get the heck out of there." She ordered, thinking her plan over in her head. It wasn't much but it was all she got. They all nodded and headed towards the bars. Will place each hand around a separate pole and started to heat it up, once they were warm enough she pulled them apart; enough space for them to crawl through. Once she was done she turned to Digit.

"Didge, you got a long rope in your chest hatch?" She asked, hoping he had one; if not they would have to find another way through. He opened it up and rummaged through for a few moments. He smiled as he pulled out a bundle of rope, Will smiled as well as she gratefully took it. She quickly unraveled it and straightened it out. Her eyes focused on every movement she made with what she did. She picked it up and needed it through the melted pulled apart bars. When it came to an end she tied it to one of the poles.

"Ok, start climbing down. I don't trust the sturdiness of these poles so I'll hold on to the end." She said, motioning for them to go through. They nodded, and Matt went through first, then Inez, then Jackie, and lastly Digit. Once they were down Will listened into what they had to say.

**In Oogie's Casino**

Once Matt reached the floor he turned to Hacker and pointed an accusing finger.

"Stop right there Hacker!" He shouted, Digit came right behind him and quietly made his way over to the where the keys were.

"These are them huh? The kids you always get beat by?" Oogie asked walking up next to Hacker.

"Well, they shouldn't be too hard to finish off." Oogie added, chuckling a bit.

"But I might!" A voice shouted at Oogie, he raised a would be eyebrow and looked up. There was Will who obviously came through the window, for now she was floating in the air as if she was walking on it. Her arms cross and a grin on her face.

"Oogie Boogie I presume." She said, still floating.

"The earth brat can fly?" Hacker shouted in disbelief.

"You'll be surprised at what I can do now." She replied smugly, Oogie place his mitt things(I'm sorry but I have no idea what to call them) on his hips.

"So this is Will." He said, she smiled and flew down right in his face.

"Yep." She said quietly before spinning around and kicking him in the head. Oogie flew back and yelped in pain.

"Get them you fools!" Hacker shouted at Shock, Barrel, Lock, Buzz, and Delete.

"Jackie, Inez, kick Buzz and Delete's butt!" Will shouted as she landed in front of Oogie.

"Matt you and I will take Lock, Shock, and Barrel!" She shouted as she bonked Lock on the head. Hacker growled at the thought of defeat.

"Don't let them get aw..." But he was knocked out clean by the time he finished. He fell forward only to have been blown in the head by Caroline's fist.

"Ow!" She shouted, holding her now hurt fist.

"Way to go mom!" Will shouted in victory, just then Oogie's hand thingies came around Will waist and snatched her up. He laughed mockingly.

"Hey! Let me go you freak!" She shouted, kicking and struggling to get free of Oogie's grasp. Matt then ran and collided with Oogie making him drop Will. The two got back together and Will smiled.

"Thanks dude." She said. "Now let's get back in the game." She said before grabbing Barrel and throwing him at Lock. Shock was then going to smack Will in the head with her broom when all of a sudden.

"Will!" A voice shouted, then a figure tackled Shock to the ground before she could swing.

"Jack!" Will shouted in excitement, Jack got up and smiled. She smiled and wrapped him in a hug. The two then broke apart, as Hacker started to wake up again. Will looked around and then noticed something.

"Where's Oogie?" She asked, looking around for the giant marshmallow. Jack looked around as well then shrugged as a reply.

"He must have got away." He replied, Will looked up at Jack then to Hacker.

"You get rid of Hacker, I'll take care of Oogie." She said starting to run off, but was stopped as Jack grabbed a hold of her hand. She looked at him, and he gave a sincere smile.

"Be careful." He said to her, she smiled lightly and gave him a curt nod. A look of worry came upon his face as he pulled her into another hug. The two had parted again and Jack looked down at her.

"Now go." She nodded and ran off, Jack smiled as he watched her leave. His eyes then turned to slits as he turned to Hacker.

"Ow, what happened?" Hacker asked holding his head in pain, just then he was kicked in the torso by Jack, making him stumble back.

"You're going to have to deal with me now." Jack said, getting in a fighting position. Hacker growled as he threw a punch for Jack's head, but he swiftly dodged it. Hacker reached into his cape and pulled out his laser gun.

"It's time for you to die, again." Hacker shouted, aiming it. Jack started to dodge the lasers and jumped up into the air. Landing in front of Hacker and giving him another blow in the head. He smiled and took the gun from him. Hacker got up and they started play tug a war over the cyber gun. Hacker kicked Jack in the shin making Jack loose his grip on the gun. Jack back flipped when he realized that Hacker had the gun. He had to get farther away. Hacker aimed and shot, the laser sliced across Jack's arm making him wince. He opened his sockets and ran over to Hacker, he then slid and made a kick in the leg, making Hacker drop the gun. Jack quickly caught it before getting back on his feet. He then turned around and shot, not really looking where he was aiming. Hacker froze in his spot as he slowly looked down to his chest, which now had a giant hole in the middle. Hacker looked back up at Jack before becoming motionless and falling to the floor. Jack stood there and dropped the gun, breathing deeply. After knocking out all the henchmen Jackie, Inez, Digit, Caroline, and Matt, all gathered next to Jack.

"You did it!" Caroline shouted happily, jumping up and wrapping her arms around Jack's neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek. After, Caroline turned back to the group and started to congratulate them. Jack stood there and finally came out of his shock, he then looked around for his small friend.

"Will." He said, looking around for her frantically. Caroline froze and turned to Jack.

"Where is she?" She asked, Jack stopped looking and turned to her.

"She went after Oogie." He said, then started to run.

"I've got to help her!"

**Well, this took a while, and it's late. So, I hope you all enjoyed it, I'll update the next chapter soon. Til then PEACE XD**


	12. The Battle Part 2: Oogie Boogie

**Well, hello my fellow readers! It's here, Chapter 12 is now here! I'm so happy on how well this story is going! Thanks Alisi again for the great idea! I need to say, that this chapter is based on TNBC video game Oogie's revenge. So I don't own that, Tim Burton does, so yeah. Okay well I'll stop talking and get on with the chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: The Battle Part 2: Oogie Boogie**

Will breathed heavily as she ran after Oogie, determined to get rid of him. He was causing her trouble as much as Hacker was. He was the one who brought Hacker back to life, he was the one releasing the darkness, and he was the one who had hurt her friend. It was time he'd be destroyed. The casino was big and so maze like, she stopped as she came to a dead end. Hadn't Oogie ran this way? She looked around, a baffled expression upon her face. She gasped in shock as the floor opened up under her feet and she feel through. She was too shocked to even scream, she just braced herself for the landing. She just so happened to land on her feet and knelt to the ground. She sighed and stood up straight, then looked around. Where the heck was she? It was covered in lava and rocks, and not to mention it was BIG!

"Was is this? Some magma maze?" She asked herself, she raised an eyebrow as she flew up to a higher level in the maze. Just then a strange sound was made, was that the Halloween Town alarm? The town speaker had gone on and then Oogie's voice came through.

"Ha ha ha, good luck making it out of my maze my dear. Try not to get torn to peices now, don't want to hurt that pretty face of yours." Oogie mocked, she growled and looked around, even though she knew he wasn't in the room.

"It's so entertaining to watch you down there, running away from all my little traps." He said chuckling again, where was he hiding, possibly in a different room?

"Don't worry, I have plenty more in store for you later." He said before signing off, she sighed and looked around.

"Well, no where to go but straight."

**Corridors of Oogie's Regular Casino**

Jack stopped to catch his breath, he had chased after his friend, but was he too late? He stood up straight and looked around. He had promised himself he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. She was his friend, the only one who pretty much understood him. She was like the daughter he always wanted but never had. He looked around and sighed.

"Jack!" A feminine voice called for him, he turned around to see Caroline jogging towards him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, she smiled and looked up at him.

"I came to help, she's my daughter you know." She said looking around. "So, have you got a clue to where she is?" She asked, he shook his head.

"No, but we're not at the end of the casino yet. Oogie sure had made his casino a lot bigger." Caroline nodded in agreement.

"Come on." He said grabbing her hand and running off further into the casino.

**Magma Maze**

After dodging spinning blades, trudging through lava, and nearly avoiding death she had finally come upon a black opening. She raised an eyebrow and peeked her head in. She gulped and let out a deep breath as she slowly made her way in. She stopped mid way and looked back to where there was light. 'What am I thinking?'

_6 years ago _

_"Daddy! Why do you have to leave?" 7 year old Will asked between sobs, Jake smiled softly and bent down to her height. He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. _

_"Honey, this artifact could change our life, I have to go. I need you to be strong for me, take care of your mother while I'm gone." He said wrapping her in a hug, hot tears continued to stream down her face._

_"I love you Willie." He said, stroking her hair, she hugged him back._

_"I love you too daddy." She replied as the two pulled apart, he straightened back up and turned to his wife. She wiped a tear away and hugged her husband._

_"I love you dear, be safe, and watch out for...uh well; you know." She said breaking apart, Jake picked up his breifcase and headed out the door. But not before turning back and looking at Will._

_"Be brave Willie." He told her before shutting the door._

End of flashback

"Be brave Willie." She repeated to herself as a comforting smile graced her lips. She breathed deeply before turning to the darkness in front of her, pausing for a few moments she then sprinted forward. She kept running until she saw Oogie standing on some sort of platform. She stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Oogie! It's time to give up and realize who the real king of Halloween is!" She shouted, for she knew thats what Oogie wanted, and he was teaming up with Hacker to get it.

"I can assure you, the king of Halloween is right where he should be; and you're looking at him." He said, she growled and lowered her eyebrows.

"How far do you really plan to go?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow and placing her hands on her hips.

"Will, weren't you listening? I said there was plenty more in store, and I want it to be a surprise. Because don't we all love surprises?" He asked, she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"So, since you're here lets say we have some fun? The Oogie casino is now open!" He shouted, and just then a bunch of lights shot on and it looked like a giant casino. She lowered her eyebrows as she jumped down into the area. Oogie looked annoyed and placed his mittens on his hips.

"What are we gambling for you ask? Nothing all that valuable , just your life! Cue the music!" He shouted dramaticaly, Will raised an eyebrow.

"Music? What? Oh no, please don't tell me you're going to sing." She said, but unfortunately music started to fill the room.

"Crap." She got into a fighting posistion and sighed, how lame could this guy get?

**Oogie: **_Well, well, well, look what the bat dragged in! _

_Will, you made it this far? Oh, I'm really scared!_

**Will: **_Oogie I'm here to finish this, once and for all!_

**Oogie: **_You're joking, you're joking, I can't believe my ears!_

_You're joking, you gotta be. Best laugh I've had in years!_

Oogie had broughten out his robot cards which started to spin their swords. Will did a gesture with her hands which made a black shadow sword appear. She spun around and distroyed two of them before continuing.

**Will: **_I hope you did amuse yourself, with this your little fling!_

_You better pay attention, I'm fighting for the pumpkin king!_

**Oogie: **_You thing you are a-winning, but that's a lot of noise, just be be a sport, dear Will. I'll share my Oogie toys!_

Will looked around as stands appeared around that had pumpkin bombs on them. Will raised an eyebrow as her hand turned steel. She picked up one of the bombs with her metal hand and brought it close to her face She smiled as she blew the wick, which made it light. Oogie then began to suck, trying to pull her in close to him because there were sharp blades coming out of his stand.

_Whoa!_

**Echo: **_Whoa!_

**Oogie: **_Whoa!_

_**Echo: **Whoa!_

**Oogie: **_Whoa!_

She smiled and chucked it at him.

**Echo: **_Whoa!_

**Oogie: **_I'm the Oogie Boo..._

But he couldn't continue because he sucked up the bomb and it had exploded inside him. She smiled in success, but it quickly faded. Apparently the bomb wasn't enough. So while he was paralized she ran over to him and continuesly swung at him. ARGH! Still not enough, what would it take to beat this guy? Will sighed and rolled her eyes before getting back into a fighting position.

**Will: **_I contain a power, I think you do not see!_

_If you don't surrender then you'll have to deal with me!_

**Oogie: **_You beat my men so what big deal, you even ran the maze!_

_You still can't stop me, I'm the king of the Halloween holiday!_

_Whoa!_

**Will: **_Whoa!_

**Oogie: **_Whoa!_

**Will: **_Whoa!_

**Oogie: **_Whoa!_

**Will: **_Whoa!_

_Jack's the only Pumpkin king!_

She shouted, throwing a giant light beam at him. He fell to the ground, and huffed. Will smiled in satisfaction and made the shadow sword dissapear.

"You've got some nerve escaping my perfect trap!" He shouted getting back up, and a smile came across his bag like face. "Still, the real loser is you Will, for he who has the last laugh wins." Just then Oogie sunk into the ground. Will raised an eyebrow and stepped back as shock came upon her.

"What the..?" Just then shadow Oogie came out all black, his slits were now a neon green.

"Congratulations hero, you defeated my shadow, neat trick huh? The wear abouts of the real me, is something you'll have to find out on your own. Bye Now!" He shouted the last part, beams of light shooting out of him, Will shielded her eyes as the room filled up with lights. They finally disappeared and Will looked around confused.

"Shadow Oogie, but, where's the real Oogie? Oh man, I have to get back to the others." She said to herself, looking around before running in a certain direction.

**Corridors of Oogie's Regular Casino**

Jack and Caroline continued to make their way through, hand in hand. The two had turn a corner which came to a dead end, which made them abruptly stop. The two adults looked down only to realize that their hands were together, they nervously let go and looked forward.

"How can there be a dead end? That's impossible." Caroline stated, confusion filling her voice. Jack shook his head slowly and starred at the wall.

"That's strange." He mumbled to himself, still shaking his head in disbelief. Just then strange waves seemed to be forming in the wall, Jack and Caroline stepped back in shock. More waves seemed to form as a figure stepped out of it, tripping during the entrance. Then, there was Will, she smiled and looked back to where she came from.

"Awesome." She said to herself, the two eyes widened.

"Will!" They shouted in excitement as they ran to hug the girl. She turned raised an eyebrow at the strange 'attack'.

"Hey guys glad to see you too." She said as they all broke apart, she smiled as did Jack.

"So, did you take care of Oogie?" Caroline asked, Will thought for a second, thoughts running through her head. She then looked up her mom and smiled. "Yes." She replied.

"Splendid!" Jack cried, Will looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Did you take care of Hacker?" Jack looked at her and smiled in pride, then nodded.

"You did?" She asked.

**Main room**

"There he is." Jack said gesturing to lifeless body of Hacker, Will stood there motionless. She looked up and then smiled.

"Now you can rest in peace dad." She said in a whisper, she looked back to Jack, still smiling.

"Well, homes waiting." Caroline then said, Will looked at her mom as a look of sadness came upon her face.

"But mom, I don't wanna leave now I just...."

"For me honey, not you." Caroline interrupted calmly, Will smiled. "Really?" She asked, Caroline nodded.

"I trust you honey." She turned to Jack and smiled. "And I trust you to watch my daughter for me. You can stay, but only for a little while." She said, he nodded.

"I'll show you the way home." He said guiding Caroline out, but she stopped him and turned to the rest of the squad.

"You to guys." She ordered, they all nodded and said goodbye to Will. Digit, Caroline, Matt, Jackie, and Inez all exited. Jacks stopped at the top of the exit and turned back to Will.

"Meet you back at the house." He said, then left. Will paused for a second then smiled. She sighed and whispered to herself.

"Okay Jack."

**Well, gotta admit, this chapter was pretty long. but I hope you enjoyed it, again I do not own the video game or any of its characters or the songs, or anything except my characters. okay, well, til then PEACE XD**


	13. Music of the Night

**HELLO MY FABULOUS READERS, ARE YOU ALL READY FOR CHAPTER 13? Well.....here it is anyways! HA HA! I'm sorry for all the Jack lovers out there but this chapter is mainly focused around Will, however there is some Jack in here. Now the song in this chapter does not belong to me, it belongs to Phantom of the Opera. So yeah, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: Music of the Night **

Will had made her way back to the house slowly and happily, trying to keep her worry in the back of her head. She bowed her head and sighed, then began quietly talking to herself.

"I should have told them the truth, I didn't kill Oogie. How hard is that to say?" She groaned to herself and looked forward to Jack's house. Where there looked like some woman was standing at his door, seeing if he was home. Will raised an eyebrow and walked up the stairs and stopped half way, clearing her throat to get the woman's attention. She turned to her and looked surprised, then smiled.

"Hello." She greeted, her voice soft and sweet. She had long red hair, her face was rounded and her eyes took up a quite a bit of her face. Her lips were red and a bit crooked and it was formed into a warm smile. Her whole body seemed to be stitched together, along with her dress. It was made a all sorts of different fabrics.

"Hi." Will replied politely, a smile upon her face now as well.

"I'm Sally." She said walking down the stairs stopping about two steps in front of Will. Will nodded and stretched out her hand, the woman known as Sally took it and shook it happily.

"I'm Willma, but please call me Will." She said, Sally's smile grew bigger.

"So you're the Will Jack and the Doctor was talking about, I over heard him talking." She said, Will nodded.

"Oh yeah, you're the Sally who works for Dr. Finklestein, you know Jack would never shut up about you." Will explained placing her hands on her hips and nodding. Sally's eyes widened a bit and redness crept upon her face.

"Really?" She asked, her voice getting soft and quiet, Will chuckled a bit and nodded. Sally shook back into focus and cleared her throat.

"Is he home?" She asked looking at Jack's house then back to Will.

"Uh, no he's at the doctor's, I think you can still catch him before he leaves though." Will replied looking at the house. Sally nodded and got into rush mode.

"Well, it was nice talking to you and...."

"Oh just go." Will interrupted playfully, Sally nodded and rushed downstairs.

"Bye!" She shouted running back to the doctors. Will chuckled again and waved Sally goodbye. She smiled and walked into the house. Will made her way into her room and sat on the bed. She sat there in silence until a thought came into her head.

"Oh man." She said getting up, she didn't know how long she was gonna stay in Halloween Town, she was gonna need her stuff. She smiled and walked over to the dresser. She opened the drawers which were surprisingly empty, and not to mention dirty. The tip of her hand began to glow red as she moved her hand in a circle a few times then pointed it to the empty drawers. A light had gone off in all of them and soon they were filled with some of Will's clothes. She only made her black, gray, red, and white clothes appear so she wouldn't stick out in Halloween Town. She nodded in approval and closed all the drawers.

**Five minutes later**

Will was beginning to get bored and decided to wander Skellington manor's halls. She sighed and opened the door to Jack's room/study. She looked around at his room, it was about average size and it had a desk, a fireplace, a bed, a chalkboard, and a bookcase. She walked over to the bookcase and casually skimmed through the books. What were they, Christmas books?

"Jack knows about Christmas?" She asked herself before taking her attention to something else. His desk was clattered and scattered with papers and other books. She chuckled a bit on how messy Jack could be. She smiled and walked over to Jack's chalkboard where there was a strange equation. Will raised an eyebrow and titled her head.

"What does this mean?" She asked, then let out a laugh as she realized what Jack was trying to do. "Why am I not surprised, Jack trying to turn Christmas into Science. Which it is exactly not, it's not rocket Science." She said leaving the room and shutting the door on her way out. She observed every door as she walked by, but it was one specific door that caught her attention. It was a dark brown wooden door with a big golden pendant in the middle of it, golden swirls swerved along the door and they were connected to the stone. Will was about to reach for the knob but stopped herself.

"I shouldn't." She said to herself biting her bottom lip. Just then without thinking she quickly reached for the door knob and pushed it open. She walked in and the door slowly closed behind her. She looked around the room in aw. It was very big, and the floor and ceiling were the same color as the stone on the door. The walls were mirrors and in the corner was a.....piano? Will slowly walked over to it, still looking around the room as she did. Why would Jack need a room like this? She reached the black grand piano, it looked absolutely brand new. The top was already up and the keys were in mint condition, she then paused. She looked around hesitantly before sitting down. A small grin graced her lips once again, as she positioned her fingers. She closed her eyes and her fingers started to glide against the keys. The music echoed in the room as the sound bounced off the walls. The music gently rang in her ears and she opened her mouth to let out what was being trapped in.

**Will: **_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and, wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses, abandon their defenses_

Her eyes were still closed as she played the instrumental part. Her fingers lightly hitting the keys as she hit each note. Her voice was light and sweet as she sung in her soprano voice, normally she was an alto but some songs were different.

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls it's splendour_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away from the garish life of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from the cold, unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night_

Jack had returned home and was walking along the halls in search of his earth friend. He paused as he heard light music drifting through the air. He followed the music to his piano, he leaned against the door and listened to the singing. His sockets widened as he realized it must be Will, who knew her voice was so....beautiful, as she hit each high and low note perfectly. He decided to stay outside and not disturb her. He smiled and listened as she continued to sing.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_

_And you'll live as you've never lived before_

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it, secretly posses you_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness which you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night_

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you've longed to be_

_Only then can you belong to me_

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation_

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the music of the night_

Her mind seemed to wonder off in a dream. Her dream showed Will in a beautiful golden ball gown with long golden gloves, her hair was up in a bun with her hair loose and a golden mask sat upon her face. The man she was dancing with was a mystery however, he was tall and wearing a black tuxedo a black mask was on his face. The two danced around the room as the music continued to play. Will felt like all her troubles had vanished when she danced with this man. She came out of her dream as she sung the last verse.

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night_

The two friends closed their eyes and sighed.

**Well, I'm gonna leave it there. Hehehehehe, I can torture you people. Who is this mysterious man Will was dancing with? Will Jack think differently of Will now he knows her true talent? Well, you'll have to find out in the next chapter of...THE NIGHTMARE IN CYBERSPACE!**


	14. Jack's Lullaby

**Hey everybody! Here's chapter 14 for the Nightmare in Cyberspace! I want to thank Alisi and Skullgal for sticking with me through the entire story, but it's not over yet! So, you two have given me guesses on who's Will's mystery man, well the answer is................., you'll have to keep reading to find out lol. Kay I've talked enough, here's chapter 14. Oh, by the way, I don't own the song Hushabye Mountain, it belongs to Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. Kay, onward!**

**Chapter 14: Jack's Lullaby**

Will had made her way back to her room Jack being unseen by her. She now calmly lied on her bed starring at the moldy and falling apart celling.

"A mystery man? Just what I need. The dude better be Matt or we are gonna have some serious problems." She said with a sigh, she rolled her eyes and quickly got out of bed.

"I need some air." She announced as she opened the doors to the balcony. (yes, the room now magically has a balcony). She sighed once more and leaned on the railing.

"Why is everything so confusing?" She asked herself. "As if my life isn't weird and complicated enough." She stated shaking her head in disappointment.

"Great, now Alisi, Skullgal, and I are clueless, wait, who?" Just then a knock on her door made her jump and run back into the room to answer it. She didn't even hesitate to answer it, she wasn't surprised to see it was Jack.

"Hi." He greeted calmly, she smiled sweetly and gestured for him to come in. He nodded gratefully and walked in, only to sit on the bed.

"So I take it you find the room and the house to your liking?" He asked, she nodded politely.

"Yes it's very roomy, thank you so much for letting me stay here Jack." She thanked, sitting on the floor a few feet from the bed.

"No problem at all, you still must be quite shaken up from earlier events." He replied, she nodded.

"Yeah, you got that right. Some time huh?" She asked, he chuckled at this and nodded. A moment of strange silence came between the two. After Jack had finally snapped out of his daze he quickly cleared his throat and checked his imaginary watch.

"Oh my, look at the time it certainly is getting late. We both should get to sleep." He said getting up and heading out, however Will didn't move; she just sat there starring at the ground with a sort of scared look in her eyes. Jack had turned back and noticed this, he cocked a would be eyebrow in confusing and slowly walked back in.

"What's wrong?" He asked, trying to comfort her. She sighed and shook her head.

"Lately, it's been hard for me to sleep." She confessed, a look of guilt crawled into his sockets.

"Why?" He asked, trying not to sound too loud.

"Nightmares." She replied softly, he smiled caring and walked over to her.

"I promise you, there will be no nightmares as long as I'm around." He assured stretching out a boney hand. She starred at it for a few seconds before smiling and grabbing it. He helped her up and wrapped her in a hug.

**12:30 pm**

Jack had finally convinced Will it was okay to go to sleep and he was now snug in his own bed. Until....

"Stop! Please, no!" He heard shouts, his eyes sockets shot opened as he stumbled out of bed. He pushed past everything in his room only to knock down his bookshelf. He stood there expressionless and starred at the fallen mess.

"Whoops, I'll fix that later." He said before charging off again.

He ran full speed down the halls towards her room. He slammed open the door and ran over to her side. However, Will was still asleep. Her face had beads of sweat and tears ran down her cheeks from her closed eyes. He sat down on the side and stroked his skeletal hands through her long brown hair. A melody quietly ran through his head as he opened his mouth.

**Jack: **_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain,_

_and your boat waits down by the key_

_The winds of night so softly are sighing _

_soon they will fly your troubles to sleep_

_So close your eyes, on Hushabye Mountain_

_Wave goodbye, to cares of the day_

_And watch your boat, from Hushabye mountain_

_Sail far away, from lullabye bay_

"Night night Will, no more nightmares, I promise." She had began to calm down and her breathing returned back to normal. He smiled and continued.

**Jack: **_So close your eyes on Hushabye mountain_

_Wave goodbye, to cares of the day_

_And watch your boat, from Hushabye mountain_

_Sail far away, from lullabye, bay _

He quietly finished, and by this time Will was sleeping calmly. He smiled in satisfaction and got up from the bed silently.

"Please sleep soundly Will." He said before walking out, a small smiled graced her lips.

_Will's dream_

_Her and the mystery man from earlier in the day again gracefully glided across the floor. The music they were dancing to seemed to be a lullaby, so assuring, so....sweet. She smiled as the man twirled her around and pulled her in close. _

_"I wish I knew who you were." She spoke hoping to get something back, he nodded._

_"Perhaps another time." He said, his voice, along with his appearance seemed to be a mystery as well. Her dream was making it hard to tell. _

_"When your ready to know, the mystery will be revealed." He added, she sighed and slightly pulled apart from him._

_"But I am ready." She said, trying not to sound stern, she was determined to find out._

_"You mouth may say that, but this." He pointed to her heart. ""Is saying something different." He said, she sighed and rolled her eyes._

_"My dreams are so corny." She said mostly to herself, a small chuckle escaped his lips. The two linked hands and pulled in close, just then a noise disturbed the peaceful moment. Will quickly let go and looked around. _

_"What was that?" She asked, the man shrugged and looked around himself. _

_"It's something outside of my dream." She concluded, she turned to her mystery man and walked up to him._

_"I need you to do me a favor." She commanded more than asked, he nodded._

_"Anything." He replied, she had a determined look under her mask._

_"Smack me." She said plainly, he looked abashed._

_"What?" He asked, astonished._

_"Smack me, I need to wake up." She ordered again, he shook his head._

_"I could never do something like that." He said._

_"Please." She asked, her voice getting sweet and soft. He thought for a second but nodded. She closed her eyes as a smack went across her face. _

She sprung up into a sitting position and looked around frantically. She then held her cheek in pain.

"Ow." She whispered, then she had remembered what she got smacked for. She got up from bed and looked around, her hands glowing a soft red. Will then felt the presence of someone else in the room, she quickly zipped around a froze. However the words still managed to escape her lips.

"Oogie Boogie."

**Duh duh duh........ okay, i know not one of my longest chapters but i had to build suspense. Don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon. Don't worry Alisi, I'm trying my hardest to get chapter 7 done. Okay til then PEACE XD**


	15. Total Control!

**Hello good readers of Fan fiction. Welcome to another exciting chapter of THE NIGHTMARE IN CYBERSPACE!**

**Will: Is Oogie gonna die now?**

**Me: Uh, eh, yes and no is pretty much all I can say. Don't wanna spoil it for the readers.**

**Will: AH POO! Hey....wait, shouldn't I know, since I'm one of the main character? **

**Me: Hmm....no, because when you know, there's not a lot of feeling in your lines**

**Will: oh...kay? I guess sense I'm not gonna get anything out of Halloween, lets get on with the story.**

**Me: My thoughts exactly, now go do the disclaimer before I bring Hacker back to life.**

**Hacker: You're using me as a threat?**

**Will: I thought he was supposed to be dead?**

**Hacker: Well technically you little earth pest, this is just a story, actual me however is still perfectly healthy.**

**Me: Yes perfectly healthy and perfectly getting out of here before you piss off Will too much**

**Hacker: Wait you can't do this, do you know who I am!**

**Me: Yeah, you're Hacker, cause that's what it says before you speak, duh!**

**Hacker: You'll pay for this you stupid writer!**

**Me: yeah yeah -takes out remote and presses button making Hacker disappear-**

**Will: -sigh- Halloween29 does not own Cyberchase or the Nightmare Before Christmas, she only owns me and my mom, well and my dad too but I guess that doesn't really count...**

**Me: Okay you're talking too much, on with the story!**

**Chapter 15: Total Control!**

"Oogie Boogie." The words managed to slip out of her mouth, her facial expression filled with confusion and be wilderness.

"Ha! Surprised ya little brat!?" He asked, his voice dangerous and quite loud. She walked up to him and poked him in the chest.

"Poke." She said as she did in a hypnotic kind of way. Oogie paused his gloating and raised a would be eyebrow.

"Why did you just poke me?" He asked, knowing that this action was sorta off topic.

"Oh cause I wanted to make sure it was you and not your shadow." She exclaimed, not seeming frightened at this moment.

"Oh, well let me prove it." He said softly then paused for a moment, he then quickly blasted her in the gut making her fly back across the room and land on her back. She stayed there for a bit, holding her stomach and groaning in pain.

"Now do you believe I'm the real Oogie Boogie man?" He asked, his voice getting back into the gloating and loud faze.

"Yes I do." She said still on the floor in pain, her voice sounding like she was groaning at the same time. He continued to laugh, as she tried to get up.

"Nice punch." She commented, still in her groaning voice. Oogie quit laughing and looked down at her.

"Stay on topic!" He shouted, she nodded and un-gracfully got back on her feet.

"You're going down for real, and this time, I'm not going easy on ya!" She shouted before charging at him with full speed, he smiled evilly and quickly avoided her attack making her run into her bed.

"Dang nabbit!" She shouted in frustration as she turned around and got into her fighting stance, losing her balance a bit as she tried to keep standing straight. Oogie chuckled at this in amusement.

"A little tired at night, aren't we dear?" He asked, in a pretend sweet voice, Will breathed deeply as she once again tried to keep her balance.

"If it was day and I was more awake, I'd kick you big butt into next week!" She said, Oogie put his mittens on his hips and shook his head.

"Kids, when will they ever learn. Never mess with someone more powerful than you!" He shouted before appearing right in front of her. Will tired to tiredly swing a fist but Oogie easily caught it.

"This should be fun, welcome to your nightmare Will." He spoke, his tone quiet and dangerous. Just then his entire body began to be engulfed in shadows and Oogie seemed to dissolve into smoke. It then bolted forwards and dissolved into Will's body, a quick gasp escaped as she fell to her knees. Her eyes shot open, for they had now turned to a light green and a evil smile crept upon her face. She got up and dusted herself off. She walked over to the mirror and observed herself carefully.

"I did a pretty good job for a first time." Her voice spoke, however, it wasn't her voice. It was Oogie Boogie's. A knock came on the door startling Oogie/Will. (okay, now it's Oogie in Will's body, so I'm just gonna say oogie).

"Will, is everything okay?" Jack asked from the other side of the door.

"Oh man, forgot about bone head." Oogie said, clearing his throat.

"Yeah Jack, every thing's fine." He replied, using Will's voice this time.

"Do you need me to come in?" He asked, Oogie rolled his eyes in frustration.

"I said I'm fine Jack!" He said again, this time a little more forcefully.

"Uh okay." Jack replied, Oogie then heard Jack's footsteps starting to leave. He sighed in relief and sat on Will's bed.

"Man this is gonna be tough, I just need to wait for the right moment until i can get rid of the skinny pumpkin man myself! And his precious Will is gonna do it for me." Oogie said in his regular voice, followed by a sinister laugh. However he stopped right in the middle and thought to himself.

"Hmm, teenage girls don't do evil laughs." He informed himself, nodding to himself.

"Gotta make a mental note of that." He said laying on Will's bed, an evil smiling again coming on his face.

**The Next Morning**

Jack knocked on the door gently as he opened it up to reveal Will still sleeping in her bed. He chuckled silently at this as he quietly walked over to her. He gently placed a hand on her chest which made her open her eyes and let out a scream. Jack quickly stumbled back and covered his ears(that is, if he had any)

"Will calm down it's just me!" He shouted over her screaming, she stopped and breathed in deeply. Oogie cleared his throat before speaking.

"Right, sorry Jack." He said sweetly, he uncovered his invisible ears and nodded in approval. Oogie got up and did a bit of stretching.

"Now hurry and get dressed, we're going into town today." Jack said leaving and shutting the door behind, Oogie stood there paused and looked down over his body.

"Dressed?"

**Near the front door of Skellington manor**

Once Oogie figured how to get dressed in a woman's body he quickly made his way downstairs. He/she was wearing a grey tight t-shirt with a black vest and black baggy pants. Jack stood there waiting patiently for her.

"Ready?" Jack asked outstretching his boney hand, he nodded and took it.

"Oh yes." He replied as the two headed out into Halloween Town

**I'm gonna end the chapter here because i have to go to bed okay. Real sorry it was short, but the next one will be longer so, sorry for mistakes and stuff. okay til then PEACE XD**


	16. The Struggle to Come Back

**Hey everybody, I have to tell you........i don't want to do this story anymore**

**KIDDING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU PEOPLE PROBABLY THOUGHT I WAS FOR REAL! Nah, I won't leave just when things are getting good, what writer does that? Well, here's the next chapter, you'll see what happened to Will later. Thanks Alisi for the idea, and Skullgal i liked the suggestion i might use it, just not in this chapter. i promise i will though. Sorry it's been a long time since I've updated, I've been fighting the dreaded Swine Flu! However, I'm all better now, hopefully. So enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 16: The Struggle to Come Back  
**

Jack took long strides through Halloween Town as Oogie hopelessly tried to keep up. He wasn't used to walking around in a human body, especially a girl body. Perhaps he should have taken over someone elses body......no. Will was close to Jack, and the perfect target. He smiled wickedly to himself as he trudged after his tall skeleton enemy. Jack finally slowed his pace and began to speak, not looking back at Oogie.

"Now Will. I'm bringing you out so we can get you the proper wear for my beloved town." He explained, Oogie formed a low growl under his breath. "It should be my town."

"What was that?" Jack asked, Oogie stiffened and replied. "Uh okay." He replied in his girly voice. You see, when someone has total control over another person, the controller can switch between their own voice and the controlled voice.

"Because, well lets just say you sort of, stick out." He said gesturing to Will with his long arm.

"So you mean I have to get dressed again?" Oogie whined, Jack rose a would be eyebrow.

"Of course." He replied, curiosity making it's way into his voice. Oogie gave a cheesy grin and stiffened as he walked. Jack pushed the door with little force and the two made there way in the witches shop.

"Good evening Jack." The two witches greeted simultaneously, Jack nodded in reply and bowed slightly.

"We're looking for some outfits for my young friend here." He said gesturing to the 13 year old standing next to him, curiously looking around the shop, he had never been in any part of the town.

"Come in the back, I'm sure we'll find something." Hazel said as Jack took hold of Will's hand and dragged her with him as he followed the two witches. Jack released Oogie's hand and looked around in amazement, there was dozens of clothes for her to try on.

"I gotta try on all of these?" He said quietly and sighed. Jack didn't look at her but placed his hands on his hips and nodded.

**5 minutes later**

Oogie had gotten a couple of outfits to try on, as if he didn't have enough trouble this morning. He stepped out of the dressing room with a yellow checkered long sleeve button up shirt, and an green neon short skirt, and blue, red, and brown knee socks.

"How's this?" He asked, gesturing out his hands. Jack cocked his head and indicated an eyebrow raise.

"Uh, I don't think it's you." He said, trying to be polite even though it was absolutely horrible. He shrugged and went back into the dressing room. He then out on a black spidery skirt and tried to put on the silver matching strapless top. However, it wasn't working.

"Jack it's not working." Oogie said coming out of the dressing room, holding the shirt in his hand. Jack's sockets widened and starred at him, his eyes almost as big as his head. It took a couple of seconds for Oogie to realize that he was standing out in the open, with his bra on.

"Oops." He said as he quickly slipped back into the room. It took Jack a couple of seconds to shake back into to focus. This would never be spoken about, again.

**On the way back to Skellington manor**

After the two had found some suitable clothes that did fit they headed back to Skellington manor. The walk was silent, until Jack decided to break it halfway there. He abruptly stopped and placed a boney hand on her chest to make her stop.

"Is something troubling you?" He asked, the question surprising the young girl.

"No of course not, why would you ask that?" Oogie asked, trying to be as sweet as he could, covering his nervousness.

"You just, haven't been acting yourself. Are you homesick perhaps?" He asked putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She shrugged his hand off and shook his head.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Trust me." Was the last thing he said before heading back to the manor. Jack closed his eyes and sighed as he shook his head. He then finally followed her. Oogie stormed through the front door and up to his room. Jack took long strides to follow her and watched her charge upstairs. He sighed again and headed for the kitchen, for he knew, something wasn't right.

**Will/Oogie's room**

Oogie heaved heavily as he leaned on the vanity. He looked up into the mirror and saw his eyes changing color, to a midnight blue.

"Oogie get out of my body!" The angry voice of Will shouted through her mouth. Oogie looked surprised by this, how was she doing this?

"Ha, that's the last thing I'm gonna do!" He shouted back in his own voice, still starring hard into the mirror.

"Jack's not gonna be fooled." She said angrily, he shook his head.

"I wouldn't be so sure my dear." He said before chuckling menacingly as Will's eyes turned back to green.

**Unknown**

Will dropped to her knees in defeat.

"No!" She shouted with her rising voice and temper, shaking her head in disappointment.

"I have to get out of this." She whispered as she got back up and looked herself over. She was become transparent, she was still in her regular clothes but had no idea where she was, it was all pitch black. She was alone. She was out of options. And apparently out of time. NO! What was she thinking, she was not like this. She wasn't going to give up. The presence of another person made her turn around to see a white ball of light hover a few feet away from her. She raised an eyebrow in confusion and slowly let out a hand to touch it. As she did the lights shot out, filling a small space of the darkness. She guarded her eyes as the light formed into a tall figure. The light finally cleared up and she starred in aw as what was in front of her.

"D...dad?"

**Back to Reality in Skellington Manor**

"Will come down for dinner!" He heard the skeleton man calling for him. He nodded and headed down stairs. As he did he smelt the aroma of food, as he traveled down the smell got stronger. He walked into the kitchen to see Jack setting down two plates with who knows what on it.

"Come, sit." Jack gestured for her to sit, Oogie smiled cheesy and hesitantly sat down. He poked questionably at the food.

"I know you told me Fettuccine was your favorite so I tried to to make it and thought I'd give it a chance." He said eating a noddle. "And it's surprisingly delicious." He added, Oogie nodded oddly and took a bite. It actually wasn't that bad.

"Are you sure nothings the matter?" He asked placing down his fork, Oogie quickly looked up and nodded.

"Of course nothing is wrong." He said firmly, then realizing his mistake. "Sorry." He quickly added. Jack sighed and continued at his food.

"Excuse me." Oogie said as he got up from the table. Jack looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"But you haven't even touched your food." He stated, Oogie didn't look back but kept on walking.

"I'm not really hungry." Was all his reply. Jack again watched her leave and shook his head. He knew something wasn't right, but why wasn't she telling him? He had finally decided, he needed help. Perhaps Will's mother would know the problem. But in order to do that he would need to get Will's backpack and that was rude. However, he needed to know.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it, hope it was suspenseful enough. Kay, til then PEACE XD**


	17. It's Time to Know the Truth

**Hello everyone, I thought you guys deserved a new chapter. Sorry it's been a while but I'm back. One quote from here is from 'The Haunted Mansion' so yeah, thought that need to be said. Okay, now on with the story!**

**Chapter 17: It's Time to Know the Truth**

"Dad?" She asked in amazement and confusion, her eyes fixed cautiously on the man in front of her. They stood only a few inches apart the air around still and clam. He nodded and reached out his hand, without hesitation she stretched out to it, but her happiness was lost as her hand fazed right through his.

"It's not really you, is it?" She asked placing her hand back by her side, her voice soft and full of sadness.

"I'm sorry Willie." His voice made her want to drop down and cry, however she managed to hold back her tears. She sighed in anguish as she decided to take a step forward.

"You have to stop Oogie." He applied his eyes becoming stern instead of the soft ones she was used to seeing.

"I can't, I'm trapped here and Oogie has total control over my body. I don't even know where I am." She annotated, throwing her arms up in defeat.

"You're in your inner self. And the statement is false, Oogie does not have 'total' control."

"Uh, hate to burst your bubble dad, but he kinda does." She replied shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head slightly.

"Then how did you almost get out, you were able to take control for at least a few seconds right?" He asked, she became silent as she knew he had a point.

"Hmm, yeah, I guess I did." She finally conceded, her eyes now focused on the ground.

"I know you can stop him. I'm so proud of you Willie." He comforted, she smiled and walked up even closer.

"Now go ahead." He urged she nodded and concentrated, the energy flew through her as a quick bolt jerked through her body. She cried in pain as she hit the ground on her knees.

"Are you okay Willie?" Her father asked bending down by her side, she held her chest tightly as she let out slow breaths, but reluctantly she nodded.

"Come on sweetie, go at it again." He encouraged her, she looked up at him with a stern face.

"I can't try again, it won't work. I'll kill myself trying to get out of here. Okay? I tried and I failed, just deal with it!"

"You try you fail, you try you fail, but the only true failure is when you stop trying." Her father said softly.

"Oh yeah, what do you suppose I do huh?" She asked her voice still stern.

"Try again."

**Halloween Town, Skellington manor**

Jack roamed stealthily around his own manor, unsuspectingly making his way to Will's room, or so he thought. He slid around the corner and stared at the door to the room which contained Will. He tip toed up to the door and listened carefully. Silence. The skeleton smiled in amusement at the thought of her being asleep. It would make the task of getting her SWAK much easier. His hand slid over the doorknob and turned it slightly waiting for the click. A slight creak was made as Jack pushed open the door. The room was dark and he could see the shadowy figure of Will, silently resting on her bed. She looked so peaceful, he pulled her away from his view and quickly looked around, where could her backpack be? A small groan was made as Will began to turn and come out of her sleep. Jack's sockets widened as he made a mad dash for the door. Quickly closing it behind him he leaned up against the door and held his breath. Nothing. But now he thought, that plan, is now out of the question. Jack sighed and headed towards his room, upset at the fact now he wont get any help. He sat down at his desk and stared at the scattered papers. His glance so happened to look up at the frost covered windows. He raised a would be eyebrow at was he was now seeing, a word being made, and it said.

Help!

**Will's Inner self**

Her eyes were fixed and concentrated as she spelled out the word carefully. Would help be enough for Jack to know it was her? She sure hoped so, she finally stopped and stood there in amusement, she did it!

"Dad I did it!" She shouted in joy as she went to hug her dad but had forgotten the fact that he was fazed. She spread out her arms only to fall through.

"AH!" She said as she fell to the floor, giggling to herself as she pushed herself back up.

"Forgot, my bad." She said letting out another giggle before coming back into focus.

"Okay, now I need to get out." She said to herself and her dad, she pondered on how to do just that.

"Uh Will?" Her dad asked, she turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah dad?"

"Perhaps, I can be of assistance."

**Jack's study**

A confused Jack sat at his desk, a baffled expression plastered on his face. The skeleton had almost fell out of his chair at the sight. Help, now what would that mean? Was it someone he knew? Was it maybe....Will? No, that was impossible Will was in her room, right? He shook his head dizzy from his own thoughts. But just to make sure, he lifted from his chair and made his way back to Will's room. He reached for the door but seized when he heard voices, and none of them sounded like Will's.

"Okay, this is the last time I bring you back to life, you understand that?" The voice of Oogie spoke. Wait, Oogie? Hadn't Will destroyed him, Jack leaned in closer and listened.

"Yes yes, I understand." Hacker's annoyance rang through. He was back too?

"I just don't understand why take over the earth brats body, what's the gain in that?" Hacker asked, Jack's sockets widened at his words. So Oogie had control of Will, it was her trying to contact him! _Nobody touches my Will! Wait, my Will? _Jack's faced heated at his own thought, he pushed out the words and continued to listen.

"We just have to wait til the right time, then you'll see why." Oogie emplied with no more information, Jack had heard Hacker leave and stood there stuck in thought. Oogie stood in the middle of Will's room with a sly smile formed on his face. A blast of energy was hit at the door making it fly back into Jack. He cried in shock as the door impacted with Jack.

"I must say, it's about time you figured it out." Oogie stated in his own voice, stepping over the debris of broken wood. Looking down at Jack with a smirk on his face.

"Release her now." He managed to say in rage, just then power filled his body as he pushed away the broken pieces with wind, causing Oogie to fly back. Jack stood over him an evil smile over his face as his hands glowed with his pumpkin fire, aiming to throw he stopped himself. _Wait, even though it's Oogie, it's still Will, I can't harm her. _His hands and expression turned to normal once more as Oogie stood up.

"You want your precious girl back, you're gonna have to fight me!" He shouted as his hands glowed with red. He let out an insane laughter in Will's voice.

"Let's dance!"

**oooo I'm so mean, a cliffy, lol. Well hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I'll update more soon. I promise. til then PEACE XD**


	18. The Fight for the Spirit

**Alright guys, here's the next chapter! I hope everyone had a good Thanks Giving! If ya want you can PM me to tell me all about it! I'd love to hear from you guys! The song is from the CD Nightmare Revisited Oogie's song, just with words. Also when Oogie sings, he does it in Will's voice. Hope you guys enjoy! **

**Chapter 18: The Fight for the Spirit**

Jack's eyes were filled with devastation and fear as he starred at the form of his friend. Her having to suffer through this, and he could have stopped it. The first time he saw her he should have just walked away, he could have avoided this whole thing. Then again, he would have never met a true friend he cared about if he had walked away. He had strong feelings for her even if he didn't want to admit it, and no one was gonna tear him away from her, no one. He stood his ground as he prepared to battle his long time enemy. He would just have to be clever on which moves he made. Oogie launched a stream of glowing light at Jack, but using his spider reflects he was able to avoid it easily. A growl formed in his throat as music started to pick up, Oogie shot another attack as he started to sing.

**Oogie/Will: **_Well, well, well, what have we here. _

_Jack Skellington huh? Ooh, I'm really scared._

_It's time we finished this, once and for all! Ha ha ha ha!_

_You're joking, you're joking_

_It's gonna be a thrill!_

**Jack: **_You're joking, you've gotta be_

_this can't be the right Will!_

**Oogie/Will: **_He's scrawny he's ugly_

_I don't know which is worst_

_I might just spilt a seam now if I don't die laughing first!_

Jack dodged every shot thrown at him and returned what was given. However, Oogie was stronger than he seemed, if only he didn't have Will to his advantage, how that sentence made Jack shake with anger. He quickly jumped in the air and front flipped, advancing on Oogie.

**Oogie/Will: **_When Mr. Oogie Boogie says, there's trouble close at hand_

_You better pay attention now, cause I'm the Boogie man_

_And if you're not SHAKING, then there's something very wrong_

_Cause this will be the last time you hear the Boogie song_

_Whoa oh! _

**Jack: **_Whoa oh!_

**Oogie/Will: **_Whoa oh!_

**Jack: **_Whoa oh! _

**Oogie/Will: **_Whoa oh!_

**Jack: **_Whoa oh! _

**Oogie/Will: **_I'm the Oogie Boogie man! _

Oogie launched a ray of light at Jack. A groan was heard from him as was pushed back off his feet. He landed on his back and groaned. He rolled to his side in pain as he starred at a piece of broken glass. His expression became abashed as he shook his head to make sure he was seeing right. The reflection he saw was not himself, it was Will.

"_Jack." _Her voice spoke through his mind, he sat up and looked around. Was she here?

"Will?" He asked looking around frantically for his friend.

_"Jack, I'm fine please don't be afraid to really attack me." _She replied, he concentrated on her words as a longing feeling appeared deep in his eyes and the pit of his stomach. However, he was happy to hear her voice again. He managed to regain his strength and get up again, he looked around but to his avail. There was no sight of Oogie. He sighed and shook his head.

"Will, I can't." He confessed looking back at his reflection, however it was back to his skeleton self again. He no longer saw the beautiful blue eyed girl.

_"Please Jack." _Her voice pleading, he couldn't help but nod. He felt weak at the knees of the sound of her voice. That was the last he heard, her voice sounded as if it was drifting away. A sudden blast collided with Jack as he slid back a few feet.

**Oogie/Will: **_Well now I'm feeling antsy and there's nothing much to do_

_Perhaps I'll make a special batch of snake n' spider stew_

_And don't you know the one thing, that would make it work so nice._

_A tiney tiny mortal girl to add a little spice!_

This had made Jack boil, he shot a heat blast of fire at her. Her eyes widened as she was hit and did a back flip backwards. She landed on her back and let a groan of pain. He stomped up to her and looked at her with heated hands.

**Jack: **_Release Will now or you will face the dire consequences_

_She's very sweet and dear to me _

_So now come to your senses! _

His voice dripped with rage and determination as she continued to lie on the ground in pain. He bent down to look at her, she opened her eyes with an evil and sly smile plastered on her face and kicked him with much force in the torso causing him to stumble back. She quickly jumped back on her feet and cackled loudly.

**Oogie/Will: **_Ha you're joking, you're joking _

_I can't believe my ears_

_Would someone shut this fella up? _

_I'm drowning in my tears!_

_It's funny I'm laughing you really are too much!_

_And now with your permission _

_I'm going to do my stuff_

She walked over to the skeleton and shot him a menacing glance that made Jack's face form into fear.

"What are you going to do to her?" He asked, not even hearing the worry in his voice, or the tone of it as well. She let out a chuckle and crossed her hands over her chest. When she spoke it was back to the deep menacing voice off Oogie Boogie.

"Oh don't worry at all Jack, I'm gonna do the best I can!" She let out a piercing laugh as it returned back to Will's.

**Oogie/Will: **_WHOOOOAH! The sound of rolling dice to me is music in the air!_

_Cause I'm a gambling Boogie man, although I don't play fair!_

_It's much more fun, I must confess!_

_With lives on the line!_

_Not mine of course, but hers my friend_

_Now that would be just fine! _

She let out a blast of light towards Jack, and he quickly put up his hands in defense. Able to hold it back, but not for long.

**Jack: **_Release her fast or you will have to answer for this heinous act!_

Jack finally weakened and fell to his knee in weakness and defeat. She slowly walked up to him and grabbed him by the neck, cutting off his circulation.

**Oogie/Will: **_Oh brother, you're something!_

_You put me in a spin!_

_You aren't comprehending the position, that she's in_

_It's hopless she's finished, no one has a prayer_

_Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie, and she ain't goin, no where!_

She let out another cackle, but the cackle quickly turned into a cough. The cough then turned into a choke. She dropped Jack and held her head as her eyes widened.

"What's happening?" Oogie chocked out in his real voice, as he fell to his knees. A white light erupted out of him as he shouted in anger. Jack had to shield his eyes from the strength of the light. The light finally disappeared and Jack saw Oogie, the real sack of an Oogie, lying on the ground breathing heavily. Jack starred at him in aw as his gaze slowly shifted up. The figure stood tall and proud, a triumphant smile plastered upon their face. Their arms were crossed across their chest as they breathed steadily. It was happy, it was confident, it was Will Remington.

"Will!" Jack shouted happily as he ran and picked up his earth friend. Twirling her around happily she let out a happy squeal of excitement. The two pulled into a hug before he set her back down on her feet.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" He stated as the two pulled apart, starring into the eyes he had missed so much.

"Me too." Was all she replied, for she was too happy and proud to say much. The two starred at each other happily, enjoying the other ones company. Until a sharp shout from Oogie snapped the two back into reality. The two looked over to Oogie who had now gotten back up. A gasp of fear was made from Will as she was snatched up by a pair of familiar strong arms.

"You've messed with the wrong villains you little annoying pest!" Hacker shouted in her ear, she struggled in his grasp not replying. Jack turned around to aid her but she had it covered. She aimed her foot right between his legs, he yelped and dropped her in pain.

"You shouldn't have done that!" He shouted in anger, she didn't reply but simply glared at him. A light then poured out from Oogie and Hacker as the two began to increase in size. Will's expression turned to abash as she backed up next to Jack, who's expression was surprised as well.

"Jack, I don't think this is over yet." She told him, her gaze not leaving the now two giants. Jack nodded but turned his look to determination.

"Together?" He asked as he turned to her. She glanced at him, to the villains, then back to him before lowering her eyebrows and giving a smile.

"Together!"

**YAY! Will's back and ready to fight! The two have a challenge to face now huh? Well, hope you all keep a look out for the next chapter! til then PEACE XD**


End file.
